Ikaw Pa Rin
by brokeninfinities
Summary: CharDawn


Ikaw Pa Rin (CharDawn)

Another CharDawn FanFic for you guys. ^_^

Prologue

Delayed ang flight ni Ric. Kanina pa niya tinitinganan ang relo niya at halos isang oras na silang delayed. Naiinip na si Ric. Sa totoo lang, gusto na niyang Makita si Anna. Hindi niya maipaliwanag pero gumagaan ang pakiramdam niya tuwing kasama niya si Anna. Masarap kasama si Anna.

Naalala niya ang sinabi sa kanya ng Papa niya. Ang responsibilidad niya na magpakasal sa tamamng babae at magkaroon ng sususnod na tagapagmana ng mga negosyo nila. Ipinakillala din ng Papa niya si Thalia. Anak ng kaibigan ng pamilya nila na halos pumantay sa kapangyarihan at kayamanan ng pamilya nila. Hindi niya maitatanggi na hindi na siya bata para makipag-laro sa babae pero ang isipin na hiwalayan si Anna para pumasok sa isang kasal dahi sa negosyo…napapahinga ng malalim si Ric. Mag-eenjoy muna siya kasama si Anna sa huling pagkakataon bago niya gawin iyon. Bibigyan niya ang sarili niya ng isang lingo. Isang lingo para magpakasaya sa piling ni Anna.

Hindi makapaniwala si Anna na ganito pala kasaya kapag nakilala mo na ang lalaking mamahalin mo habang-buhay. Sa buong buhay niya, hindi pa siya nagging ganito kasaya. Si Ric ang una at huling lalaki na mamahalin niya. Alam niyang maiksi lang ang panahon na nag-kakilala sila pero walang alinlangan niyang isisigaw sa mundo na mahal na mahal niya si Ric.

Dalawang lingo na silang hindi nagkikita pero ngayon babalik si Ric galling Amerika. Nagpunta siya doon dahil binisita niya ang kanyang ama na doon na naninirahan. Paano kaya tatanggapin ni Ric ang pagbubuntis niya? Alam niyang wala sa plano ang pagbubuntis niya pero sana lang ay tanggapin ito ni Ric. Sana masabi na rin ni Ric sa kanya na mahal siya nito. Six months na silang magkasama pero kahit kalian hindi pa niya narinig galling kay Ric ang mga salitang ipinagdarasal ni Anna na masabi ni Ric sa kanya. Halos sigurado na siya na mahal siya ni Ric dahil kahit na hindi niya sabihin, sa mga kilos at galaw lang ni Ric ay nararamdaman ni Anna na espesyal ang tingin ni Ric sa kanya. At ngayon magiging pamilya na sila.

Tumunog ang cellphone niya at nakita niyang si Ric ang tumatawag sa kanya. Para siyang teenager na kilig na kilig dahil sa tawag ni Ric. Kung wala lang siya sa opisina ngayon ay siguro lumulundag na siya sa tuwa.

"Hello?" pinipigilan ni Anna ang sarili tumili.

"Missed me?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya.

"Depende, namiss mo rin ba ako?"

"I missed kissing you."

Close enough. Inisip ni Anna.

"Yun lang? You missed kissing me?" tanong ni Anna sa kanya at pilit na tinatago ang disappointment sa boses niya.

"I missed having sex with you, Anna. I miss touching you where no one else has ever touched. Need I say more?" tanong sa kanya ni Ric. Ramdam agad ni Anna ang epekto ng mga salita ni Ric sa kanya. Hindi na sya makapag-hintay na kita siya.

"I missed you too." Bulong ni Anna sa kanya.

"Alam ko busy ka kaya nagpareserve na ako ng dinner mamaya sa favorite mong restaurant. Will 8:00 p.m. do?" tanong sa kanya ni Ric.

"Hmmm, medyo matatagalan nga ako pero 8:00 p.m. is fine. Nagkaproblema lang sa isang cliyente pero nothing to worry about. See you later?" nakangiting tanong ni Anna sa kanya.

"Bye." At pagkatapos nun pinutol na ni Ric ang linya. Walang I love you. Walang take care. Goodbye lang. Sa anim na buwan nilang pagsasama hindi niya narinig galling kay Ric ang kahit na anong declaration of feelings para sa kanya. Kaya nga kung minsan, napapaisip si Anna kung ano ba talaga ang posisyon niya sa buhay ni Ric.

Pero kapag tinitingnan siya ni Ric, kapag hinahalikan, o kahit kasama lang niya ito, pakiramdam ni Anna ay siya ang pinakamasaya at pinakamaswerteng tao sa buong mundo. Kaya kung ano mang pag-aalinlangan ang nararamdaman niya ay agad niyang isinantabi.

Mahal niya si Ric at mahal siya nito.

Or so she thought.

I.

"Anna!"

"Claire?" sagot ni Anna habang nagmamadaling ayusin ang sarili. Male-late na naman siya kapag hindi siya magmadali. Kapag nangyari iyon, hindi niya alam kung makakatagal pa ang amo niya sa kaplpakan niya.

"Ako na ang bahala dito. Male-late ka na sa trabaho mo. Baguhan ka pa naman dun, hindi magandang tingnan na nale-late ka sa bago mong trabaho."

"Salamat talaga ha? Hindi ko lang kasi talaga maiwan agad si Nick. Nilalagnat kasi lumalabas na ang ngipin. Basta tawagan mo na lang ako kapag may problema ha?"

"Ano ka ba, Anna? Okay lang yun, alam mo naman na wala akong ginagawa sa bahay kapag nasa skwelahan na si Ben. Ako na ang bahala sa anak mo." Sinabi sa kanya ng pinsan niya. Hindi alam ni Anna kung ano ang gagawin niya kung wala si Claire. Kahit gustuhin niyang nasa tabi palagi ng anak niya ay hindi pwede dahil kailangan niyang kumayod para sa kanilang dalawa.

"Wala ka ba talagang planong ipaalam sa tatay ng anak mo ang tungkol sa kanya? Hindi naman sa nakikialam ako, Anna pero mas makabubuti kung may tutulong sa'yo lalo na't bata pa ang anak mo."

Ilang bese ng sinubukan ni Claire na alamin ang pangalan ng tatay ni Nick pero talagang tikom lang ang bibig ni Anna tungkol dito. Hindi maintindihan ni Claire kung ano talaga ang nangyari dahil sa pagdating na lang ni Anna sa Davao ay may dala-dala na itong babay at kahit kalian hindi narinig ni Claire ang kahit na ano tungko l sa tatay ng pamangkin niya.

"Claire, huwag na nating pag-usapan yan. Kaya ko namang buhayin ang anak ko. Hindi ko kailangan ng tulong niya at lalong wala siyang karapatan sa anak ko." Mariing sinabi ni Anna sa kanya. Hindi makakalimutan ni Anna ang huling gabi na nagkita sila ni Ric. Akala niya iba si Ric sa ibang lalaki. Akala niya espesyal ang meron silang dalawa pero hindi pala. Ilusyon niya lang ang lahat. Iniwan niya si Ric at wala siyang ginawa para pigilan si Anna. Hindi rin alam ni Anna kung magpapapigil siya kung nagkataon. Nakipaghiwalay siya pero hindi alam ni Anna na buntis nap ala siya ng mga panahong iyon. Pagkatapos ng anim na buwan, ipinanganak niya si Nick at hindi na siya lumingon pa. iba na ang sitwasyon ngayon. May anak na siya na nakadepende sa kanya at gagawin ni Anna ang lahat para maipadama niya kay Nick na wala na siyang hahanapin pa kahit wala siyang kalakihang ama.

"Wow, isang tanong lang yun ha pero ang layo ng naabot mo. Penny for your thoughts?" tanong sa kanya ng pinsan niya.

"Ewan ko sa'yo. Aalis na ako, baka ma-late nga talaga ako ng tuluyan dahil sa'yo." Natatawa si Anna habang nagmamadaling umalis ng bahay. Ayaw nang maalala ni Anna ang kahit na ano tungkol sa ama ni Nick. Mas mabuti pang kalimutan na niya ito para kahit papaano mabawasan ang nararamdaman niyang kirot sa dibdib niya.

Sumakay na lang ng taxi si Anna papunta sa trabaho dahil sigurado siya na kapag nagjeep siya ay talagang mahuhuli siya sa trabaho. Hindi naman talaga ganun kalaki ang sweldo niya ngayon kumpara noon pero sa dami ng naghahanap ng trabaho ngayon, napakaswerte niya dahil kahit papaano natanggap siya kaagad. Siniguro naman ng kumpanya na kapag maganda ang record niya ay malaki ang posibilidad na mapromote siya dahil maganda rin naman ang credentials niya nang mag-apply siya dito. Hindi naman ganoon kahirap ang buhay dahil may natira pa naman sa naipon niya bago niya ipinanganak si Nick kaya sapat na muna ito sa ngayon. Pumasok siya sa building ng biglang mag-ring ang cellphone niya.

"Hello?"

"Anna! Nasaan ka nab a? Kanina ka pa hinahanap dito. May importanteng cliyente na darating ay kailangan daw ang lahat na nandito kasi may importanteng announcement din." Tanong ni Miranda sa kanya. Nagging malapit agad ang dalawa simula ng maging magkatrabaho sila ni Anna.

"Ha? Sige paakyat na ako. Late na ba talaga ako?" nagmamadali si Anna na sumakay ng elevator.

"Hindi pero kailangan ka na dito kasi darating na yung cliyente galing Maynila."

"Sige, thank you. Malapit na ako." Binaba niya ang cellphone niya habang hinihintay na makarating ang elevator sa 20th floor. Mabuti na lang talaga at hindi siya nag-jeep ngyon. Pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng elevator ay agad na lumabas si Anna at dumiretso sa lamesa niya.

"Uy mabutii naman at nakarating ka na." bati sa kanya ni Miranda.

"Nasa baba na ako nung tumawag ka, eh. Buti na nga lang nagtaxi ako ngayon kung hindi, naku! Ewan ko na lang."

"Na-iimagine ko nga. Pero nandito ka na naman so okay na yun. Teka alam mo na ba yung balita?"

"Anong balita?"

"Narinig ko kasi kanina, yung darating daw ngayon yung pamangkin ng may-ari kasi siya na raw yung mamamahala nito. Ang sabi, iaabsorb na raw tong kumpanya ng pamangkin at tsaka daw mag-iiba na yung pamamalakad dito."

"Ha? Ba't wala man lang pasabi?" kinabahan si Anna sa narinig niya. Isang buwan pa lang siya dito at hindi pwedeng mawalan siya ng trabaho ngayon.

"Biglaan daw kasi. Ewan ko kung ano talaga ang dahilan ba't nag-iba bigla pero ang sabi ganun pa rin naman daw ang mangyayari in the future kasi alam naman natin na walang anak si Mr. Tingson kaya mapupunta pa rin daw 'tong kumpanya dun sa pamangkin."

"Pero ano ba daw, magtatanggal ba dawn g empleyado o hindi?"

"Yun na nga hindi pa talaga sigurado kasi tiningnan pa ng bagong may-ari ang takbo ng kumpanya."

Hindi na natapos ang pinag-usapan nila ng pinapunta na ang lahat sa auditorium. Kinakabahan si Anna dahil talagang hindi siya handa kapag nawalan siya ng trabaho. Pagpasok nila sa auditorium, hindi nila mapigilang may marinig na usap-usapan habang naghihintay sa may-ari ng kumpanya.

"Alam mo ba ang hot ng bagong may-ari. Naku kapag ako pinansin nun, hindi ko na siya bibigyan ng chance mamansin ng iba." Bulong ng isa nilang katrabaho.

"_Kahit hindi na ako pansinin nun basta may trabaho lang ako, okay na ako." _Inisip ni Anna habang nakikinig sa iba na ganun din ang reaksyon tungkol sa bagong may-ari.

"Anna, relax ka nga lang muna. Hindi naman nila sinabi na mag-babawas sila ng empleyado kahit bago na ang may-ari." Bulong sa kanya ni Miranda nang mapansin nito na hindi mapalagay si Anna.

"Yun na nga eh, hindi tayo sigurado. Sana nga hindi. May anak ako na umaasa sa akin kaya hindi pwedeng wala akong trabaho."

"Kamusta na nga pala si Nick?" tanong ni Miranda sa kanya.

"Ayun lumalabas na ang ngipin. May lagnat nga kagabi kaya muntik akong ma-late kanina."

"Ang bilis niyang lumaki, no? Kahit na every Saturday ko lang nakikita ang pogi mong anak parang mas mabilis pa sa alas kwatro kung lumaki eh."

"Oo nga eh, mabuti na nga lang hindi nahihirapan ang pinsan ko na mag-alaga sa kanya habang nagtratrabaho ako." Nakangiti si Anna habang iniisip ang anak niya. Sa totoo lang ang magkaroon ng isang Nick sa buhay niya an gang pinakamagandang nangyari sa kanya.

"Eh ang tatay nagparamdam ba?" tanong ni Miranda sa kanya.

Hindi alam ni Miranda kung bakit walang tatay si Nick at hindi niya alam kung handa na ba siyang ikwento ito sa kaibigan niya. Isang taon na simula ng huling pagkikita nila ni Ric. Sa loon ng tatlong buwan, halos araw-araw at gabi-gabi niya kung iyakan ang walang kwentang lalaki nay un. Nagpakatanga siya para kay Ric pero bale wala lang ito para kay Ric.

_You're my mistress…_

Hindi niya makakalimutan ang mga salitang iyon. Sa loob ng anim na buwan na pagsasama nila ni Ric, ganun ka baba ang tingin niya kay Anna. Kahit kalian wala sa plano ni Ric na pakasalan si Anna. Ang mas masakit pa, harapang sinabi sa kanya ni Ric na kahit kalian hindi niya mamahalin si Anna.

_Sorry, I don't believe in love darling._

Kung alam lang ni Anna.

Napatigil siya sa pag-iisip niya ng biglang pumasok ang may-ari at nanlaki ang mata ni Anna ng makita niya ang taong hindi na niya pinangarap na makita pang muli.

Si Ric…

II.

"Kaloka! Ang gwapo niya! Kung single yan, naku kahit gaano kamahal ipapakulam ko siya mapansin niya lang ako!" kilig na kilig si Miranda habang nakatingin kay Ric. "Naku Anna bakit ba may mga tao sa mundo na sadyang napakaswerte? Wala ka ng mahihingi pa kapag naging jowa mo siya!"

Hindi nakikinig si Anna sa kaibigan niya. Hindi pa rin sya makapaniwala na nasa harapan niya ngayon ang lalaking isinumpa niyang hindi na hahanapin, iisipin at mamahalin. Nasa harapan niya si Ricardo Fernandez. Isa sa pinakamayang tao sa Pilipinas. Ang nag-iisang taong minahal ni Anna.

Ang tanga niya.

Ibinigay niya ang lahat kay Ric pero ibinasura lang ito at isinampal niya sa mukha ni Anna. Kung may nangyaring maganda sa relasyong iyon, si Nick ito. Ang anak ni Anna ang tanging dahilan kung bakit ngumingiti at tumatawa siya sa mga panahon ngayon. Napatunayan niyang isang lalaki nga lang si Ric sa buhay niya. Nabuhay siya na wala noon si Rica at lalong kaya niyang mabuhay ngayon na wala ang ama ng anak niya. Hindi niya kailangan ng lalaking hindi niya maasahan. She and her son are better off without him. Pero bakit hindi pa rin maalis sa isip niya si Ric? Ilang buwan niyang inaral na kalimutan ang lalaking iyon at pagkatapos lang ng isang pagkikita ay hindi na niya maalis sa isip niya si Ric. Ayaw na ni Anna na maapektuhan siya ng ganito kapag si Ric ang pinag-usapan o kahit na anon a may kaugnay sa kanya.

"Punta muna ako sandal sa comfort room ha?" sabi ni Anna sa kaibigan niya.

"Anna may problema ka ba? Bigla ka na lang nawala sa sarili simula ng pumasok tayo dito." Nag-aalalang tanong ni Miranda sa kanya.

"Wala naman." Tumayo na agad si Anna para makaiwas sa mga tanong ni Miranda. Hindi alam ni Miranda na kilala niya si Ric at wala siyang planong sabihin pa ito sa kahit na sino.

Nagkamali si Anna ng tumayo siya bigla dahil naramdaman niyang nakatingin sa kanya ang lalaking nasa harapan nilang lahat. Ngunit hindi na siya nag-isip at lumabas na ng conference room at dumiretso sa comfort room. Napahinga siya ng malalim pagkasara niya ng pinto at napasandal dito.

"Nabigla lang ako. Yun lang yun." Napalunok si Anna dahil alam niyang nagsisinungaling siya sa sarili niya at ayaw niyang aminin na naapektuhan pa rin siya.

...

_Anna. _

It was a shock na makita ulit si Anna dito pa sa lahat ng lugar kung saan pwede silang magkita. Pwede naman na kahit sa mall o sa park o kahit saan na isang beses lang silang magkikita. Magngingitian lang pagkatapos ay ipagpapatuloy ang mga sarili nilang mga buhay. Pero hindi, dito sila nagkita kung saan silang dalawa magtratrabaho at hindi maiiwasan na magkita sila.

Hindi rin siya makapaniwala ng ganoon na lamang ang epekto ni Anna sa kanya. Wala pa ring nagbago. Kung meron man, mas lalong lumakas ito. Una pa lang silang nagkita noon ay hirap na hirap na si Ric na pigilin ang sarili niya na halikan si Anna. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit. Si Anna ang nagtapos ng relasyon nila at hindi sanay si Ric ng ganoon. Most of the time, he was the one doing the leaving and not the other way around. Kakaiba si Anna. Hindi siya humingi ng kahit na ano, alahas man o pera. At inaamin niya, pinakawalan niya ng ganun-ganun lang si Anna dahil in-expect niya na babalik si Anna sa kanya at magmaka-awa na magkabalikan sila. But no, she did the exact opposite. Days turned to weeks the months at ngayon mahigit isang taon, walang Anna na nagpakita sa kanya. Yun pala, nagsimula na ng panibagong buhay si Anna. At napipikon si Ric na na-iisip niya ito.

….

Hindi na bumalik si Anna sa loob ng conference room. Pumunta na lang siya sa cubicle niya at nagsimulang magtrabaho. Hindi naman ganun kataas ang posisyon niya sa kumpanya kaya walang maghahanap sa kanya sa loob. Isa pa ayaw na rin niyang makita na muna si Ric ulit. Masyado siyang nabigla para magkaroon ng lakas ng loob na harapin ulit ito.

"Anna akala ko ba CR lang? Ba't di ka na bumalik?" tanong ni Miranda sabay upo sa tabi ni Anna.

"Ang dami lang kasing trabaho ayoko naman na hindi ako matapos kaya sinimulan ko na lang. Isa pa hindi naman ako kailangan dun at alam ko naman na kapag may importanteng sasabihin nandun ka naman para ipaalam sa akin."

"Eh yun na nga, ang sabi kasi i-rereview dawn g boss mismo ang performance natin kaya huwag kang mabigla kung ipatawag ka para sa isang interview."

"Ha? Ang boss mismo? Di ba di naman niya trabho yun?" tanong ni Anna.

"Ang sabi niya gusto niyang personal na makita kung talagang kapat-dapat ang lath ng empleyado sa posisyon na ibinigay sa kanila. Nakakapagtaka nga kasi kung iisipin, ang dami kaya ng empleyado dito. Pero hindi ako magrereklamo. Kungganun kagwapo ang boss ko at kami lang sa loob ng opisina, malay natin baka..alam mo na!" natatawang biro ni Miranda.

"Baliw ka talaga." Natatawa lang sa kanya si Anna at kinakabahan din.

"Anna Ruiz?" tanong ng isang babae na lumapit sa kanila.

"Ako yun. Bakit?"

"Ako nga pala ang sekretarya ni Mr. Fernandez. Pinapapunta ka niya sa opisina niya."

"Ako? Bakit daw?" tanong ni Anna.

"Ah, tungkol yung sa performance interview. Sandali lang ito mat itatanong lang si Mr. Fernandez tungkol sa trabaho mo."

Pero duda si Anna kung yun lang ang pag-uusapan nila ni Ric.

"Sige, pupunta na ako. Salamat." Umalis na ang sekretarya ni Ric.

"Ikaw talaga ang una!" ani ni Miranda. "Malay mo friend, baka magkatotoo ang sinabi ko sa'yo kanina."

"Alam mo, kumain ka na lang."

….

Nasa labas ng opisina ni RIc si Anna.

_Kaya ko to. Kaya ko to._

Huminga ng malalim si Anna bago pumasok.

"Pasok."

Binuksan ni Anna ang pinto at nakita niyang may kausap sa telepono si Ric. Sinenyasan lang siya na maupo ni Ric at itinuloy ang pakikipag-usap sa telepono. Kinakabahan na naupo si Anna. At halos lahat tiningnan na niya pero hindi kay Ric.

"Nagustuhan mo ang opisina ko?"

Napatingin si Anna sa kanya.

"Pinapatawag mo daw ako."

"Is that how you greet an old friend, Anna?"

"We were never friends."

"No, what we were, was definitely more than that..right, love?"

III.

"Anong laro na naman ba 'to Ric? Sa totoo lang, wala akong balak sumali kaya pwede ba kung wala kang importanteng sasabihin tungkol sa trabaho, babalik na ako sa trabaho ko." Tumayo na si Anna sa kinauupuan niya pero pinigilan siya ni Ric.

"Umupo ka nga, Anna. Nakikipagkamustahan lang naman ako sa'yo pero sige kung yan ang gusto mo. Isa pa, hindi ako nakikipaglaro. Ate least hindi sa oras ng trabaho. So how about dinner later?" ngumiti si Ric sa kanya at mas lalong nairita sa kanya si Anna.

Huminga muna ng malalalim si Anna. "Pasalamat ka boss kita at nasa opisina tayo ngayon dahil kung hindi-"

"Kung hindi ano, Anna? Ano ang gagawin mo sa akin na hindi mo pa nagagawa noon?" nakangiti pa rin si Ric at napakakumportable sa kinauupuan niya. Napakataliwas sa kalagayn ng babaeng nasa harap niya. Ang kulang na lang siguro ay bugahan siya ng apoy ni Anna. Klarong-klaro na nagngingitngit na sa galit si Anna dahil sa kanya.

Hindi mapigilan ni Anna na maalala ang nakaraan dahil sa sinabi ni Ric. Hindi niya maiwasang maalala ang mga panahon na magkasama sila ni Ric. Dahil sa kanya natutunan ni Anna kung papaano magmahal ng buo. Natutunan niya kung papaano maging Masaya. Natutunan ni Anna ang ibig sabihin ng pagiging isang tunay na babae. At higit sa lahat natutunan ni Anna papaano magpakatanga.

Sobrang tanga.

"Excuse me, sir." Nidiinan ni Anna ang pagkasabi sa salitang "sir". "babalik na po ako sa trabaho ko." Tatayo n asana si Anna pero nagsalita si Ric.

"Sit down, Anna. Hindi pa tapos ang interview."

"Interview? Ha! Hindi interview ang tawag dito. More like interrogation!" reklamo ni Anna.

"I haven't asked anything personal. Yet." Sinabi ni Ric ng walang patawad. "Hindi pa nagsisimula ang interview. Nangangamusta lang ako sa isang kakilala."

"Hindi yan ang dahilan kung bakit mo ako pinatawag."

"Right. Fine, sinabi ng file mo nab ago ka pa lang nagtratrabaho dito."

"Tama."

"Before this job, ang last one mo was the job you had nung tayo pa. you resigned almost a year ago. Anong nangyari in between?"

_Aside having and raising your child? Nothing much. _Pero hindi ito ang sinabi ni Anna. Sa tingin niya, wala nang karapatan si Ric na malaman ang tungkol kay Nick. Wala na siyang tiwala sa tatay ng anak niya. Isa pa kahit na siguro nalaman noon ni Ric, hindi pa rin sigurado si Anna kung kikilalanin ni Ric ang anak nila. At kung nalaman ni Ric at sabihin niyang magpakasal sila for the sake lang ng anak nila, huwag na lang. ayaw ni Anna na magpatali sa isang lalaki habang-buhay kung wala naming pagtitiwala at pagmamahal sa pagitan nila. Sa panahon ngayon, kaya nang buhayin at palakihin ng isang babae ang kanyang anak ng walang tulong sa ama o kahit na sinong lalaki.

"Simple lang, Ric. Nagbakasyon. Nag-isipisip. Nagbagong-buhay." Yun lang ang sinabi ni Anna kay Ric.

"Quite a long vacation you had, love."

"Pwede ba tigilan mo na katatawag mo sa akin ng ganyan. To be honest, hindi ko nakikita ang significance ng pag-uusap na ito. What I did before I entered this company is my business and my business alone. Kung magtatanong ka, siguraduhin mong may kinalaman sa trabaho dahil hindi ako sasagot otherwise." Naiinis na sagot ni Anna kay Ric.

"Masyado kang defensive, Anna. May tinatago ka ba?" tahimik na tanong ni Ric.

"Oh please!"

"May boyfriend ka na ba?" nakita ni Ric na lalong nagulat si Anna sa tanong niya dahil maging siya ay nagulat din sa sarili niya.

"Still none of your business, Ric."

"Bakit naman? Its not as if we don't know each other PERSONALLY."

"Do you, Ric? Sigurado ka ba talagang kilala mo ako?" tumayo na si Anna dahil hindi na niya mapigilan ang emosyon niya. Kung anuman ay hindi niya alam. "Sa totoo lang, wala akong maalala na may pinag-usapan tayo tungkol sa sarili natin."

"Siguro nga, pero kilala kita, Anna. I know you in another way that counts as much."

"IT WAS JUST SEX, RIC! GET OVER IT!"

"No It was not just sex. It was great, mindblowing sex." Binulong ni Ric pero narinig pa rin ni Anna. "Alam ko ang bawat kiliti mo, Anna. When you feel like doing. Where you love doing it. How fast and how slow you want to do it. I know loud-"

"Enough!" nagmartsa si Anna papunta sa pinto. "Ikaw pa rin ang pinaka-jerk na nakilala ko! Ipatawag mo na lang ako kapag sigurado ka na na matino ka ng kausap." Lumabas si Anna at halos hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili niya na isara ng malakas ang pinto. Lalo siyang nairita ng marinig niyang tumatawa ng malakas si Ric sa loob.

IV.

Nahuli si Anna sa pag-uwi dahil hindi niya namalayan ang oras. Napansin lang niya ng magpaalam na si Miranda sa kanya.

"Anna, hindi ka pa ba uuwi?" tanong ni Miranda sa kanya.

"Tatapusin ko na muna 'to, malapit na din naming matapos para hindi na dumagdag bukas."

"O sige, pero hindi pa rin kita titigilan hangga't di mo kinikwento ang nangyari kanina sa office ng bagong boss."

"Wala ngang nangyari."

"Sa mukha mo kanina nung lumabas ka sa opisina niya, malabong walang nangyari! Pero sige na, may date pa ako kaya bukas na ulit?"

"Sino na naman yan? Pinoy? Amerikano? Di ba Chinoy ang last?

"Haha! Wag ka nga, Anna! FYI, French ngayong ang kadate ko kaya au revoir!" kumindat si Miranda bago niya iniwan si Anna.

Buti pa nga ang kaibigan niya, naisip ni Anna, Masaya sa buhay pag-ibig niya.

Ilang sandali pa ay natapos na ni Anna ang trabaho niya kaya inayos na niya ang mga gamit niya para makauwi na siya sa anak niya. Nagihihintay na si Anna sa elevator ng biglang may pintong bumukas na malakas. Nagulat siya ng makita niyang si Ric ang nagdabog at klarong galit nag alit siya.

Napansin siya ni Ric at nagkatitigan muna sila bago dahan-dahang lumapit si Ric sa kanya. Napalunok si Anna dahil hindi pa niya nakita si Ric na ganito kagalit.

"Ric.."

Hindi nagsalita si Ric. Hinawakan lang ni Ric ang kamay ni Anna at halos kaladkarin niya ito papunta sa opisina niya.

"Ric, ano ba? Nasasaktan ako."

"Tumahimik ka!" halos itulak niya si Anna papasok sa opisina niya at pagkatapos ay nilock niya ang pinto.

"Anong problema mo? Ha?" bubuksan ulit sana ni Anna ang pinto ng hinarangan siya ni Ric.

"Ako pa ngayon ang may problema? Ikaw ang may problema Anna!"

"Ako pa ngayon ang may problema? Wow, Ric! Ang kapal ng mukha mo!"

"Ako ang makapal ang mukha?"

"Oo!"

"Ako ang may problema?"

"Malamang!"

"Pero hindi ako ang nagtago ng anak sa sarili niyang ama!"

Natigilan si Anna dun. Napaatras siya kay Ric.

"Hindi ko alam ang sinasabi mo."

"Hindi ba talaga, Anna?"

"Tapos na ang oras ng trabaho ko." Kinakabahan na si Anna at gusto na niya takasan si Ric. "Kailangan ko ng umalis."

Hindi pa man nakakahakbang si Anna ay nasa harapan na niya si Ric. Naamoy na ni Anna ang pamilyar na pabango ni Ric. Aatras sana siya pero hinawakan siya ni Ric.

"Kailan ka magpapakatotoo, Anna?"

"Ric…"

"Kailan mo balak sabihin sa akin na nagkaroon tayo ng anak?"

V.

"Bakit di ka makasagot, Anna?" tanong sa kanya ni Ric. Medyo masakit na ang pagkakahawak ni Ric sa mga braso niya pero hindi maramdaman ni Anna. Nagulat lang siya sa narinig niya.

_Alam na ni Ric ang tungkol sa anak naming?!_

Tinulak ni Anna si Ric kaya napa-atras si Ric pero hindi niya binitawan si Anna.

"Hindi ko alam kung anong sinasabi mo!" nagpupumilit na pumiglas si Anna kay Ric.

Lalong nagalit si Ric. Bakit ba hindi pa niya aminin na may anak sila?

_Maliban nalang kung.._

"Hindi mo alam ang sinasabi ko, Anna?" nilapit niya ang mukha niya kay Anna. "Pwes, mas maraming alam sa buhay mo ang kaibigan mo?"

"Anong-"

"Ang kaibigan mong si Miranda, Anna!" napasigaw si Ric at napansin niyang masyadong mahigpit na ang pagkakahawak niya kay Anna kaya binitawan niya ito at tumalikod sa kanya.

Hindi makagalaw si Anna. Ang daming nangyari. Ang dami niyang gusting itanong. Hindi lang niya alam kung papaano sisimulan. Humarap ulit si Ric sa kanya at alam niyang wala na siyang kawala.

Napalunok si Anna at hindi makatingin ng diretso ky Ric.

"Ric-"

"Tumingin ka sa akin, Anna!" sabi ni Ric sa kanya bigla at napatingin adag si Anna sa kanya sa lakas ng boses niya. "Kung magsisinungaling ka, the least you could do is say it to my face."

"Anong sinabi sa'yo ni Miranda?" tanong ni Anna sa kanya na halos di marinig ni Ric sa sobrang hina.

"Marami. Saan mo ako gusting magsimula?"

Huminga ng malalim si Anna.

"Tama ka, Ric. May anak nga ako. Alam ni Miranda yun pero hindi niya alam kung sino ang tatay ng anak ko!" binigyang diin ni Anna ang salitang "ko".

Tumawa lang si Ric.

"Alam mo ba na ang kaibigan mong si Miranda ay napakadaling kausap? Hindi ako nahirapan na kumuha ng impormasyon sa kanya tungkol sa'yo dahil gusto kong malaman kung anong nangyari sa'yo. Pero ako rin pala ang magugulat ng sinabi niya sa akin na kapapanganak mo pa lang! Pitong buwan pagkatapos nating maghiwalay!" napanganga si Anna sa mga narinig niya. "Sa huling pagkaka-alam ko, magaling ako sa math, Anna. Hiniwalayan mo ako pero buntis ka na pala. Ano yun? Just out of spite, itatago mo sa akin ang anak ko?" magsasalita sana si Anna para ipagtanggol ang sarili niya pero inunahan siya ni Ric. "At alam mo rin ba na hindi ako agad naniwala dun? Na hindi mo kayang gawin yun. Pero pinatunayan na naman ng kaibigan mo kung gaano ako katanga, Anna. Pinakita niya sa akin ang picture ng anak mo at alam mo anong naisip ko?!" hindi na hinintay ni Ric na makasagot si Anna. "Kamukhang kamukha niya ako nung ganun din ang edad ko! My god, Anna! Paano mo nagawang ilihim sa akin 'to?! Sarili kong anak?!" Ric was breathing hard after ng tirada niya kay Anna. Nakatingin lang siya kay Anna as if naghihintay na magsalita.

Pero iba ang ginawa ni Anna. Lumakad siya papunta kay Ric. Tiningnan muna niya ito ng ilang segundo bago niya sinampal ng malakas si Ric.

"Ang kapal ng mukha mo!" nakita niyang namula ang pisngi ni Ric pero hindi ito ang oras para ma-guilty si Anna. "Wag mo akong sisisihin na hindi mo nakilala ang anak mo. Oo! Buntis ako ng mgahiwalay tayo pero nalaman ko lang yun pagkatapos na hindi before. Pangalawa, hindi mo nalaman dahil ikaw ang nakipaghiwalay at ang ibig sabihin lang nun pinutol na natin ang koneksyon sa isa't isa, Ric. Dinurog mo ang puso ko. Pinaniwala mo ako na mahal mo ako pero nagpakatanga lang ako sa'yo. Wala kang karapatan sumbantan ako tungkol sa anak ko! Anak KO, Ric! Tandaan mo yan! Anak ko dahil ikaw mismo ang nag tanggal ng sarili mong karapatan sa kanya!" sinampal niya ulit si Ric bago lumabas ng opisina at naiwan sa loob ang mas nalilito at mas galit na Ric Fernandez.

VI.

Hindi alam ni Ric kung saan mas nagulat. Sa galit ni Anna o sa dalawang sampal na ibinigay ni Anna sa kanya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ang pinuputok ng butsi ni Anna. Hindi naman si Ric ang nakipaghiwalay kundi siya. Hindi naman siya ang klase ng lalaki na tatakbo sa responsibilidad niya. Oo, siya ang dahilan kung bakit nakipaghiwalay si Anna sa kanya dahil sa sinabi ni Ric sa kanya pero hindi ibig sabihin nun na may karapatan na si Anna na ipagdamot kay Ric ang anak niya.

Lumabas si Ric sa opisina niya at sinundan si Anna. Naabutan niya ito sa may entrance ng building at nagbabantay ng taxi na masasakyan pauwi.

"Anna." Tinawag ni Ric si Anna pero tila hindi siya narinig ni Anna o sadyang nagbibingi-bingian lang si Anna.

"Anna." Tinawag niya ito ulit and this time malapit-lapit na siya kay Anna. Lumingon si Anna sa kanya pero agad ding tumalikod at patuloy sa pag-aabang ng masasakyan pauwi.

"Anna, ano ba? Mag-usap muna tayo!"

Hindi pa rin siya pinansin ni Anna. At napipikon na naman si Ric. Anna was the most difficult woman he has ever met. Tumigil siya sa likod mismo ni Anna pero hindi siya hinawakan ni Ric. Hindi niya alam kung anong magagawa niya kapag hinawakan niya si Anna.

"Anna, last warning na 'to. Umakyat muna tayo sa opisina at mag-usap."

"Ayoko." Yung lang ang sinagot ni Anna sa kanya.

"Anna.." winarningan ni Ric si Anna dahil hindi na niya mapipigilan ang inis niya.

Hinarap siya ni Anna dahil maging siya ay nanggigigil na rin sa inis kay Ric.

"Ano ba ang hindi mo maintindihan sa salitang ayoko? A-Y-O-K-O! Ha? Ganyan na ba talaga kalaki katok mo sa ulo kahit simpleng salita di mo naiintindihan?"

"Anna, huwag ka ngang umastang parang bata, may problema-"

"Ah, ako pa ngayon ang astang bata? Akala ko kanina sa office, yun yung pinakamataas na level ng pagiging jerk mo. Mali pala ako, Ric. May itataas pa! At para sabihin ko sa'yo, kailanman, hindi ko itinuring na problema ang anak ko!"

"Hindi yung ang ibig kong sabi-"

"Get lost, Ric!"

"Anna, you're leaving me no choice-"

"The way you left me no choice to have your child? Huh, tough!"

Talak lang ng talak si Anna kaya hindi niya napansin na may tumigil na pala na sasakyan sa harap nilang dalawa.

"Tough, Anna? I'll show you tough!" hinawakan ni Ric ang braaso ni Anna at halos kaladkarin niya ito papunta sa sasakyan.

"Ric! Anong.." sinubukan niyang oumiglas pero mahigpit ang hawak ni Ric sa kanya.

"Ric, bitiwan mo nga ako! Ano ba?!"

Binuksan lang ni Ric ang pinto ng kotse at pilit na pinapapasok si Anna sa loob.

"Ayoko nga sabi! Bitiwan mo nga ako!"

Naubusan na ng pasensya si Ric kaya tinulak niya na lang si Anna sa loob ng kotse.

"Aray!" reklamo ni Anna pero di sya pinansin ni Ric na agad naming sumunod sa kanya at isinara agad ang pinto.

"Drive!" utos niya sa driver niya.

"Hibang ka na ba? Itigil mo an sasakyan at bababa ako!"

"Ayoko."

"Bababa na sabi ako!" sigaw sa kanya ni Anna.

"Ano ba ang hindi mo maintindihan sa salitang ayoko? Ganyan na ba talaga kalaki katok mo sa ulo na kahit simpleng salita di mo naiintindihan?" binalik ni Rick ay Anna ang sinabi niya kay Ric kanina.

"Ric, ano ba? Kailangan ko nang umuwi!"

"Hindi. Ang sabi ko mag-uusap tayo kaya mag-uusap tayo sa ayaw mo at sa gusto."

"Kailangan ko ng umuwi Ric." Nag-iba ang tono ng boses ni Anna. May halo ng pag-aalala. "Kailangan ako ng anak ko!"

"Tough." Yung lang ang sagot ni Ric sa kanya.

Na siya naming kinagalit lalo ni Anna.

"Tarantado ka talaga! Kidnapping ang ginagawa mo!"

"At sinong maniniwala sa'yo? Utot mo?" tanong ni Ric bago tumwa ng malakas. "Tsk, huwag masyadong mataas ang tingin sa sarili, Anna. Hindi ka ganun kaganda."

Boom! Abot langit na ang galit ni Anna kaya imbes na awayin niya si Ric sa salita ay naging pisikal na si Anna. Pinagsususuntok at pinaghahampas niya si Ric.

"Anna, ano ba?" pero tuloy pa rin ang paghampas ni Anna kay Ric. Hinawakan ni Ric ang mga kamay ni Anna at hinila niya si Anna. Biglaan ang lahat ng nangyari. Nakakandong na sa kanya si Anna, the next naghahalikan na sila. Yung hindi lang halik, yung naglalapaan na sila.

Mabuti na lang at tinted ang sasakyan ni Ric dahil kung hindi, parang nakapanood ng libreng sine ang mga nakakita sa kanila. Maging ang driver ni Ric hindi maiwasang mapanganga sa kanila. Sa tingin niya ng tingin sa kanila ni Ric, huli na ng makita niyang red na pala ang traffic light at bigla na lang siyang nagpreno.

Dahil sa biglang pagtigil ng sasakyan, mas lalong nagkalapit ang mga katawan nila dahil napayakap sila sa isa't isa. Naputol ang halik at nagkatinginan sila.

"Having fun?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya.

She smiled smugly. "Sa palagay ko, ikaw ang mas nag-eenjoy sa ating dalawa." Sabay tingin sa may zipper ng pantaloon ni Ric dahil ramdam na ramdam ni Anna ang arousal ni Ric.

It was Ric's turn to smile seductively.

"You wanna do something about it?" tanong sa kanya ni Ric.

Natauhan si Anna bigla. She removed herself kay Ric at umupo ng maayos sa pinakadulo ng upuan. Nilagyan niya ng distansya ang pagitan nila dahil ayaw niyang maulit ang nangyari. Hindi nga niya alam kung bakit hinayaan niya ang sarili na halikan si Ric. Tuwing naiisip niya ang nangyari kanina hindi niya mapigilang mag-blush at gusto niyang iuntog ang sarili niya sa pader dahil ang hina niya.

"Saan mo ba ako dadalhin?"

"Saan pa edi sa bahay ninyo. Don't you think it's time I meet my son?"

VII.

"Hindi ba napaka-aga masyado ng iniisip mo? Akala ko ba gusto mo lang makipag-usap?" tanong ni Anna kay Ric.

"You think sa mga buwan na hindi ko nakasama ang anak ko, sa unang minute niya dito sa mundo na wala ako sa tabi niya, na wala akong alam tungkol sa kanya, sasabihin mo sa akin na masyadong maaga ang iniisip ko?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya. "Ang dami kong na-miss sa buhay ng anak ko and I will miss one more moment with him."

Natahimik si Anna.

Then….

"Baka di mo rin maabutang gising si Nick. He sleeps most of the time."

"It doesn't matter."

"Pero-"

"Anna, gusto kong makita ang anak ko and that's final."

Hindi na nagsalita si Anna. Tama din naman kasi si Ric. Karapatan niyang makita ang anak niya. Anak nilang dalawa. Walang kwenta na kung itatanggi pa niya ito sa sarili niya. Magsasayang lang siya ng oras. Alam na ni Ric and wala na siyang magagawa tungkol dito.

"Alam mo ba kung saan ako nakatira?"

"Of course."

_Of course. _Sino nga ba naman ang makakatakas sa lalaking ito. Walang bagay na hindi niya aalamin kapag siya na ang nagkaroon ng interes dito.

Hahawakan sana ni Anna ang mga labi niya pero binaba rin niya ang kamay niya midway. Baka makita siya ni Ric at kung ano pa ang isipin niya. Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Anna at napatingin siya sa bintana. Pero hindi siya nakatingin sa nadadaanan nila kundi sa repleksyon ng lalaking nasa tabi niya.

Hindi pa rin nagbabago si Ric sa tingin ni Anna. Kung meron mas gumwapo ito ngayon. Sure mas maikli na ang buhok niya nawala na rin yung bigote niya and bagay sa kanya. He looked clean and handsome and somehow…

A lot sexier.

_Uh-oh, bang iniisip ko? Handsome? Sexier? Saan galing yun? _Tingin ni Anna sa sarili niya baliw na siya.

Pero kahit ganun pa man. Hindi mapipigilan ni Anna ang sarili niya. She couldn't at siguro hindi rin niya pipigilin ang sarili niya kahit na kaya niya. Suddenly, nakatutok na ang mga mata niya sa mga labi ni Ric. Nagflashback agad sa utak niya ang ginawa nila kanina. Mabuti na lang busy si Ric sa kakabasa ng mga messages sa cellphone niya. Dahil kung hindi…

Biglang lumingon si Ric sa kanya. His reflection looked right back at her.

"Enjoying the view?"

Hindi makasagot si Anna. She was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Napalunok na lang siya at iniwasan niya ang tingin ni Ric sa kanya.

"Anna?"

"Hmmm?" di pa rin siya tinitingnan ni Anna.

"Are you enjoying the view?" di pa rin nakatingin si Anna kaya di niya nakita ang ngiti ni Ric.

"Ha? Uhh…Oo. Maganda..ma..maganda ang view."

Hinawakan ni Ric ang baba ni Anna at hinarap ang mukha nito sa kanya.

"Gusto mo na ang nakikita mo?"

Tumango na lang si Anna dahil hindi siya makapagsalita. Unti-unti, inilapit ni Ric ang mukha niya kay Anna. Hindi naman makakilos si Anna at nakatingin lang ito sa mga mata ni Ric. Naamoy na ni Anna ang pabango ni Ric pero hindi pa rin siya gumagalaw.

"Ako rin, Anna." Bulong ni Ric sa kanya at halos dumadapat na ang mga labi niya sa labi ni Anna.

Hindi alam ni Anna kung anong pumasok sa isip niya. Basta na lang siya napapikit at hinintay na halikan siya ulit ni Ric.

Ilang segundo ang lumipas, wala pa rin ang halik na hinihintay niya. Nakarinig na lang siya ng click at narinig niyang bumukas ang pinto ng sasakyan. Binuksan niya ang mga mata niya at nakita niyang nakatingin lang sa kanya si Ric.

"Baba na, andito na tayo."

VIII.

Halos madapa si Anna sa pagbaba sa sasakyan. Hindi niya maintindihan kung anong intensyon ni Ric. Everything was happening too fast. Kailangan niyang mag-isip. Kailangan niyang mapag-isa. Kailangan niyang-

"Hindi mo pa ba bubuksan ang pinto?" tanong ni Ric na nasa likod niya.

Nakatayo lang si Anna sa harapan ng pinto. Humarap siya kay Ric.

"Ric…"

"Anna, wag ka nang magsalita. Hindi rin naman ako makikinig. I want to see our son. At sasamahan mo ako."

Hindi alam ni Anna kung bakit nag-flutter ang puso nang marinig niya mula sa labi ni Ric ang "our son".

"May isang tanong lang ako, Ric."

"Ano yun?"

"Pagktapos ng ara na ito, pagkatapos ng lahat, pagkatapos mong makita ang..ang anak ko-"

"Natin, Anna. Anak natin."

"Kukunin mo ba siya sa akin?" nagtinginan sila Ric at Anna. "Kukunin mo ba siya sa akin, Ric?"

Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Ric pero kailangan malaman ni Anna kung ano ang plano ni Ric. Kailangan niyang maghanda.

"Sagutin mo ako, Ric. Gusto ko lang malaman kung saan ako lulugar."

Dahan-dahang lumapit sa kanya si Ric.

Hindi na hinintay ni Ric si Anna siya na mismo ang kumatok sa pinto na agad naming binuksan ni Claire.

"Hi, ako si Ric. Ang tatay ng anak ni Anna. Nice to meet you." Bati ni Ric sa kanya sabay abot ng kamay niya kay Claire. Tumingin lang si Claire sa kanya.

"Anna…may problema ba dito?" tanong niya kay Anna habang nakatingin kay Ric.

"Claire, nasaan si Nick?"

"Natutulog. Hindi mo pa sinasagot ang tanong ko."

"Claire, please, huwag muna ngayon. Pangako ipapaliwanag ko ang lahat pero hindi ngayon. Salamat sa pagbabantay kay Nick. Pakiusap ni Anna sa pinsan niya.

"Pero-"

"Claire, please."

"Sige. Kukunin ko lang ang bag ko at aalis na ako. Pinaghanda kita ng pagkain." Bumalik sa loob si Claire at sinundan siya nina Ric at Anna. Nag-paalam sa isa't isa si Claire at Anna habang tumitingin sa paligid si Ric.

Hindi niya gusto ang nakikita niya. Masyadong maliit ang bahay. May isang kwarto, maliit na banyo siguro, pinag-isa lang ang kusina at ang sala. Malinis ang lugar pero alam ni Ric na sobra pa rito ang dapat na natatamasa ng anak niya. Hindi dapat nakatira sa ganitong lugar ang anak niya. Pinili niyang hintayin na umalis ang Claire na babae. Hindi niya alam kung kaanu-ano niya si Anna pero mukhang malapit sila sa isa't isa.

Nang makaalis na si Claire, napasin ni Anna ang ginagawa ni Ric.

"Alam ko hindi ito ang nakasanayan mo, Ric, pero normal people can live in small houses too."

"My son deserves better."

"Its life, Ric. Gagawin ko ang lahat para sa anak..natin. Hindi man niya makuha ang lahat ng yaman sa mundo, sisiguraduhin ko na makokontento siya kung sa kung anuman ang meron siya."

Walang masabi dun si Ric kaya pinagtuunan niya ng pansin ang mga litrato na nakadisplay sa isang sulok ng sala.

"I missed a lot." Sinabi niya habang nakatingin sa picture ni Anna at Nick ng bagong panganak pa lang ito at nasa ospital pa sila. "Sinabi mong Nick ang pangalan niya?"

Biglang na-guilty si Anna habang nakikita niya ang lungkot ni Ric habang nakatingin sa pictures nila ng anak niya. Pictures na sana kasama si Ric.

"Oo, Nick ang pangalan niya. Richard Nicholas Ruiz." Natigilan si Ric doon pero hindi tumingin kay Anna. "Naisip ko na..kahit hindi ko mabigay sa kanya ang apilyedo ng tatay niya, kahit man lang ang pangalan na lang ang dalhin niya." Napayuko si Anna at pilit na pinipigilang umiyak.

"Thank you, Anna."

"The least I could do."

"Pwede ko ba siyang makita?"

Huminga ng malalim si Anna bago niya binuksan ang kwarto kung saan sia natutulog ng anak niya. Hindi niya mabasa ang mukha ni Ric pero alam ni Anna na pareho lang silang kinakabahan. Sa loob ng kwarto, ang pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay nilang dalawa ay mahimbing na natutulog. Unti-unting lumalapit sa crib na katabi ng maliit na kama si Ric at walang magawa si Anna kundi ang tumingin sa kanila.

_Ang mag-ama niya…_

Kailanman, hindi niya pinangarap o kahit umasa man lang na darating ang araw na makikita niyang magkasama ang dalawang taong ito. Halos hindi siya makahinga ng pinagmasdan niyang dahan-dahang hinawakan ni Ric ang maliit na kamay ni Nick. Hindi na napansin ni Anna na tumulo na ang luha niya habang nanonood sa mag-ama niya.

Huminga ng malalim si Ric bago niya binitawan ang kamay ng anak niya. Gusto man niya itong kargahin ay ayaw ni Ric na maistorbo ang tulog ng anak niya. Ganoon pa man, ramdam na ramdam ni Ric ang lukso ng dugo. Nasa harapan niya ngayon ang anak niya. Anak nila ni Anna. Tumingin siya kay Anna at nakita niya ang pagpahid ngi Anna ng mga luha niya. Lumabas siya sa kwarto at hinintay na isara ni Anna ang pinto bago nagsalita.

"Anna, will you marry me?"

IX.

"Anong nakain mo?"

"Anong anong nakain ko? Anna, gusto kong pakasalan mo ako."

"Hindi! No way! Nakita mo na ang anak mo kaya pwede ka na umalis." Tinuro ni Anna ang pinto palabas.

"At bakit hindi, Anna? Marrying me would sove everything."

"No, Ric! Marrying you would make matters worse!" naprapraning na si Anna sa mga naririnig niya mula kay Ric. Once upon a time, nangarap siyang sabihin at yayain siya ni Ric na magpakasal but for the right reasons hindi para "ma-solve" ang lahat. Ngayon hindi niya alam kung ano ang mas masakit. Yung hindi ka pakasalan ng mahal mo dahil hindi ka sapat para sa kanya noon o papakasalan ka dahil sa responsibilidad.

"Pero kailangan ako ng anak ko!" umaakyat na ang boses ni Ric.

"Edi maging ama ka sa anak mo! Wag mo lang akong idadamay sa mga plano mo. Sa kanya ka may responsibilidad, hindi sa akin!"

"Ikaw ang ina ng anak ko!"

"So what? Bakit? Ako lang ba naging babae sa buhay mo?"

"Iba yun, Anna." Tumalikod si Ric.

"Hindi mo ba nakikita, Ric? Ganun pa rin yun! I was one of the women you slept with and for you it was nothing. It was fun. Ang pagkakaiba ko lang, I got something out of it. At kung hindi mo nalaman, hindi magbabago ang tingin mo sa akin."

"Mali ka sa-"

"Mali ba talaga?" tumawa si Anna. "Ano nga ulit ang huling sinabi mo sa akin nung naghiwalay tayo, Ric? You were too good for me and I was better off with someone else! Na you can't give me what I want and that is marriage kasi masyadong magka-iba tayo. Na one day magpapakasal ka sa isang babae na pareho ng katayuan ninyo sa buhay."

"Hindi ko sinabi yan!" biglang humarap ulit sa kanya si Ric.

"Hindi mo sinabi? Wow! Ric! Hindi ka pa rin nagbabago! Pero alam mo tama rin na naghiwalay tayo kasi magiging miserable ang buhay ko not because you're too out of my league but because you're way out of mine!"

"Hindi 'to tungkol sa atin, Anna. Tungkol 'to sa isang inosenteng bata na nangangailangan ng isang nanay at tatay. Hindi ko tatakbuhan ang resposibilidad ko kaya wag ka nang umasa na aalis ako."

"Hindi ko kinekwestyon yan, Ric! Kung gusto mong maging tatay sa anak mo, Malaya mong magagawa yun."

"Naiintindihan ko ang pinanggagalingan ng galit mo sa akin, Anna. Magsisinungaling ako kung sasabihin kong I did not mean what I said before. Pero Anna, hindi lang tayo ang apektado dito. May batang walang kasalanan ang maapektuhan sa anumang desisyon na gagawin natin. Please, hear me out. What you're offering me, hindi ko matatangaap. Ayokong maging part time na magulang kay Nick. Ako ang ama niya. May karapatan ako sa kanya at may karapatan siya sa lahat ng meron ako. Isipin mo, Anna."

"Hindi mo kailangan maging part time parent kung gugustuhin mo, Ric."

"Gusto kong dalhin niya ang pangalan ko, Anna."

"Ampunin mo siya." Hindi alam ni Anna kung bakit naghahanap ng lusot. Nagulat siya sa alok ni Ric inaamin niya pero alam din naman niya na tama din si Ric. Nalilito na si Anna. Hindi na niya alam kung ano ang pinakamabuting desisyon para kay Nick at sa sarili niya.

"I don't have to adopt my own child."

"So ganun na lang yun? Dahil gusto mo makukuha mo?"

"Bakit? Akala mo ba ginusto ko ang mga nangyayari ngayon?" tanong ni Rick ay Anna. "I was having the time of my life! Successful na negosyo, lahat ng gusto ko nakukuha ko, single ako! Sabihin mo sa akin na gusto ko ang nangyayari sa araw na 'to na biglang binago ang takbo ng buhay ko!" frustrated na si Ric hindi na niya mapigilang magsalita ng ganito kay Anna.

"At least honest ka. Pag-isipan mo muna 'to Ric. Wala akong hinihingi sa'yo. Gusto mo man o hindi, nasa sa'yo kung gusto mong maging parte ng buhay ng anak mo. Hindi kita pipilitin. Nabuhay kami ng wala ka at sisisguraduhin kong mabubuhay ng maayos ang anak ko kahit wala siyang ama. Sa ngayon, tanungin mo muna sarili mo kung kaya mo ba talagang harapin ang responsibilidad na inaako mo."

Hindi makaimik si Ric. Nakatingin lang siya kay Anna. Hindi niya inaasahang marinig mula kay Anna ang mga salitang iyon. Para bang binibigyan siya ni Anna na talikuran ang responsibildad niya. Alam niyang biglaang sinabi niya ang alok na kasal kay Anna dahil ayaw niang matulad sa kanya ang anak niya pero natatakot si Ric nab aka sa huli hindi niya para kayang maging ama dahil sa nakaraan niya. Ganun pa man, alam niya kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin.

"Aalis ako ngayon, Anna. Hindi dahil tumatakbo ako, hindi dahil tama ka pero dahil nabigla tayong dalawa. Bukas mag-uusap tayo tayo at aayusin natin 'to." Naglakad si Ric papunta sa pinto pero huminto siya sa harap ni Ann. "Huwag mong susubukang tumakbo, Anna dahil mahahanap at mahahanap kita."

Magsasalita sana si Anna pero inunahan siya ni Ric sa labi. "Magiging asawa kita and I am going to enjoy convinceing you, Anna." Sinabi niya kay Anna bago siya umalis ng bahay.

X.

Hindi nakatulog si Anna noong gabing iyon. Maedyo nilalagnat pa rin si Nick at irritable dahil nga lumalabas na ang ngipin ng anak niya. Pero hindi lang iyon ang nagpapagising sa kanya. Hindi rin mawala sa isip ni Anna ang mga nangyari sa loob ng isang araw. Naka-upo lang siya sa kama habang nakatingin sa natutulog niyang anak at habang iniisip si Ric. Parang bagyo na bumalik si Ric sa buhay niya. Hindi siya makapaniwala. Kahapon lang ay tahimik niyang pinapalalaki ay inaalagaan ng mag-isa si Nick sa tulong ng pinsan niya paminsan-minsan. Noong umaga lang din siya tinanong ni Claire tungkol sa tatay ni Nick. At eto na nga, nagkita sila ulit ni Ric pagkatapos ng mahigit isang taon, nalaman ni Anna na nagtratrabaho pala siya sa kumpaniya ni Ric at nalaman din ni Ric na tatay na pala siya. Lahat nangyari sa isang araw. Hindi pa kasama dun ang unang pagkikita ng mag-ama na hinding-hindi malilimutan ni Anna kailanman.

_"Anna, will you marry me?"_

Napapikit si Anna habang paulit-ulit na tumatakbo sa untak niya ang alok ni Ric. Hindi niya alam kung anong pumasok sa utak ng lalaking yun para tanungin siya ng ganun-ganun na lang. Iyon ang pinakahuling inaasahan ni Anna na marinig sa bibig ni Ric. Hindi naman romantic ang pagkakasabi ni Ric pero hindi maintindihan ni Anna kung bakit bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Ayaw nang balikan ni Anna ang nakaraan. Matagal nang sinabi ni Anna sa sarili niya na tapos na sila ni Ric. Tapos na at yun na yun.

….

Kinabukas, hindi na nagmamadali si Anna papunta sa trabaho. Sakto lang ang dating nya. Hindi masyadong maaga at hindi rin yung malelate siya. Tama lang. dahil ayaw niyang magkaroon ng pagkakataon na makita o makipag-usap kay Ric. Move on. Yun ang palaging sinasabi ni Anna sa sarili nia. Kahit ano pa kalaki ang problema, malulusutan niya rin ito. Total, sa tingin ni Anna mawawala rin ang problema kapag napagod ito sa pamomoroblema sa kanya.

Kaya nga lang ang problema niya ngayon ay nakaupo sa upuan niya. At nakapatong pa ang paa sa desk niya. Humingang malalim si Anna dahil alam niyang hindi niya pwedeng awayin si Ric sa harap ng empleyado niya. Kapag ginawa niya iyon, siya lang din ang mapapahamak sa huli kaya kahit na nangangati na ang kamay niya ay kinontrol niya ang sarili niya.

"Sa huling pagkakaalala ko, nasa kabilang dulo ang opisina mo. At sigurado din ako na hindi nararapat sa isang may-ari ng kompanya ang ganito kaliit na mesa sa sarili niyang opisina."

"Good morning din, Anna." Nakangiting bati ni Ric sa kanya.

"Pwede ba Ric? Ang aga pa para sirain mo ang araw ko." Sinabi ni Anna habang inilapag ang bag niya sa mesa. Inalis din niya ang paa ni Ric dun. "May trabaho pa ako kaya pakiusap lang, umalis ka na diyan. SIR."

"Clearly, hindi ako nakatulog."

"Ang laki ng eyebags mo, Anna. Tsk tsk." Sinabi niya kay Anna at ipinatong ulit sa mesa ang mga paa niya.

Nagtitimpi lang si Anna. Ayaw niya ng eksena dito lalo na't boss niya si Ric pero kahit anong gawin niya may mga nagsisimula ng magbulungan at may iba rin na unti-unting lumalapit sa kanila para makarinig. Kahit si Miranda ay nakatingin lang din sa kanya. Sigurado si Anna na hindi pa man nagsisimula ang lunch break ay sila na ni Ric ang chinichismis.

"Wag dito, Ric."

"So sasama ka sa amin?"

"Anong..? Sa amin?" nalilitong tanong ni Anna.

Tumayo si Ric at lumapit sa kanya.

"Well, knowing na anak ko si Nick at may karapatan ako sa kanya, naisip kong ipasyal siya para naman makilala ko siya at makilala niya rin ako."

"Pero..hindi pwede."

"Bakit naman hindi? Wag mong sabihing pinagbabawalan mo akong makita ang anak ko?"

"Pwede ba nating pag-usapan yan sa ibang lugar?"

"Bakit? Anong problemakung dito natin pag-usapan?" tumingin si Ric sa paligid at agad naming nag siyukuan ang mga empleyado. "Sila ba? Sa toto loang. Anna, mas mabuti nang dito natin pag-usapan yan. Natatakot kasi ako, baka may gawin ka sa akin kapag tayong dalawa lang."

Kumunot ang noo ni Anna.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Yung tayong dalawa sa kotse kahapon. Nakalimutan mo na ba?" inosenteng tanong ni Ric sa kanya.

Namula agad si Anna ng pumasok sa isip niya kung papaano siya kumandong, yumakap at humalik kay Ric. Napalunok siya at bigla na lang siyang nainitan sa loob ng opisina. Hindi makasagot si Anna dahil di niya alam kung ano ang sasabihin.

"Sasama ka ba?" tanong ni Ric.

Walang magawa si Anna kundi pagbigyan si Ric kaya tumango na lang siya.

"Great!" sabi ni Ric sabay kuha sa bag ni Anna at hinawakan ang kamay niya. "Tayo na?" hindi na inantay ni Ric na sumagot si Anna at halos hilain niya ito papunta sa elevator. Hindi nagsasalita si Anna pero alam ni Ric na galit na ito. Napangiti ang siya at alam niyang mas lalong magagalit si Anna sa susunod na gagawin niya.

"Makinig kayo." Sinabi niya sa lahat ng nasa opisina. "Simula sa araw na ito, hindi koa na empleyado si Anna dahil siya ang magiging asawa ko at magiging may-ari na rin ng kumpanyang ito. Maaari na kayong bumalik sa trabaho." Eksaktong bumukas ang elevator at agad na pumasok si Ric.

Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Anna na gulat na gullat sa narinig niya. "Halika na." sabay hila ni Ric kay Anna papasok sa elevator. Bago pa man makapag-salita si Anna ay isinandal na siya ni Ric sa dingding at hinalikan. Kahit na sa galit ay nararamdaman ni Ric na binabalik ni Anna sa kanya ang halik na binibigay niya.

"Hindi mo lang alam kung gaano ko kagustong gawin yan, kanina pa." sinabi ni Ric sa kanya.

"Talaga?" tanong ni Anna while touching his lips. "Ako rin kanina ko pa rin gusting gawin 'to." She kneed hime in the groin and slapped his face. Hindi yun inasahan ni Ric kaya napaluhod na lang siya sa sakit.

"Shit!" yun lang nasabi ni Ric sa sakit.

"Mas shit ka Ric! Kung naghahanap ka lang ng kalaro pwes maghanap ka sa iba dahil tapos na ako makipaglaro sa'yo." Kinuha niya ang bag na nabitawan ni Ric. "Thank you dahil pinahiya mo ako sa lahat ng tao sa taas. Huwag kang mag-alala. I don't expect na may babalikan pa akong trabaho pagkatapos nito. Quits na tayo" bumukas ang elevator at agad na lumabas si Anna.

Nagmamadaling lumabas ng building si Anna at pumara siya ng taxi at agad naming may huminto sa harap niya. Ngunit bago pa man niya mabuksan ang pinto ay hinawakan ni Ric ang kamay niya.

"Anna."

"Bitawan mo ako, Ric. We're done."

"No we are not! At habang may anak tayo hindi tayo matatapos, Anna." Sumignal si Ric sat xi driver na umalis at agad naman itong sinunod ng driver. Nahihirapan si Ric na magsalita dahil minsan lang siya humingi ng tawad at hindi niya alam kung paano humingi ng tawad kay Anna.

"Magtitinginan na lang ba tayo buong araw dito? Maghahanap pa ako ng trabaho, Ric."

"Look, I know what I did was…inappropriate."

"Inapp-" tumawa si Anna pero bakas sa tawa niya na hindi siya masaya. "Ikaw na talaga ang pinamayabang na tao na unfortunately nakilala ko."

"I'm sorry." Biglang sinabi ni Ric.

"Anong sinabi mo?"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You've never been sorry in your whole life."

"Anna, please. Gusto ko lang makasama ngayon ang anak ko. Alam kong hindi ka papaya dahil may trabaho ka at ayaw mong pag-usapan ang pribado mong buhay pero kahit ngayon lang pagbigyan mo ako, please. Aayusin ko 'to pagbalik natin."

Tiningnan lang siya ni Anna. Sa huli walang nagawa si Anna kundi pagbigyan si Ric.

"Palalampasin ko 'to ngayon, Ric pero hindi n sa susunod. Kung gusto mong makasama si Nick kailangan may rules tayo."

"Anong rules?"

"Hindi mo ako hahawakan. Walang hug walang kiss kahit dulo ng daliri ko hindi mo hahawakan."

"I will try my best." Pero this time nakangiti na si Ric.

"Kung lalabas tayo hindi pwedeng magtagal si Nick dahil masama ang pakiramdam niya ngayon."

"Your wish is my command."

….

"Bakit ikaw ang nagmamanehho? Anong nangyari sa driver mo?" tanong ni Anna habang nasa front seat ng sasakyan at nasa likod si Nick. Mahimbing na natutulog at komportable si Nick dahil pinalagyan ni Ric ang sasakyan niya ng car seat para sa bata. Umuwi sila sa bahay ni Anna para kunin si Nick at makapagpalit ng komportableng damit si Anna. Hindi sinabi ni Rick kung saan sila pupunta kaya nagsuot na lang ng jeans at simpleng blouse si Anna.

"Gusto ko lang na mag-enjoy na parang normal lang tayong tao."

"Normal kaming tao, Ric. Hindi kami bilionaryo tulad mo.

"That may be perhindi lang ikaw ang magulang ni Nick, ako ang tatay niya and one day mapapasakanya ang lahat ng pinaghirapan ko ngayon."

Hindi na nagsalita pagkatapos nun si Anna. Dinala sila ni Ric sa isang private property malapit sa dagat.

"Nasaan na ba tayo?" tanong ni Anna.

"Sa isang bahay ng kaibigan ko. Everything we need nandito na plus walang makakaistorbo sa atin." Tinanggal ni Ric ang seatbelt niya.

"Akala ko ba gusto mong ipasyal si Nick?"

"Picnic sa beach." Ngumiti sa kanya si Ric bago bumaba ng sasakyan.

Walang nagawa si Anna kundi bumaba rin ng sasakyan. Kukunin niya si Nick sa likod pero sabay nilang nahawakan ni Aric ang pinto ng sasakyan. Nagkatinginan sila bago inalis ang kamay.

"Sorry-" sabay din silang nagsorry sa isa't isa.

"Ikaw na ang kumuha kay Nick." Sinabi ni Rick ay Anna. "Kukunin ko lang ang stroller sa likod."

"May stroller ka?" impressed si Anna dahil talagang naghanda si Ric.

"Oo, pinabili ko. Para hindi tayo mahirapan." Ngumiti ulit si Ric at walang magawa si Anna kundi ngumiti na lang din.

Binuksan ni Anna ang pinto at kinuha si Nick, bumalik si Ric matapos ang ilang sandali dala ang stroller para sa anak niya. Dahan-dahan na inilagay ni Anna si Nick sa loob para hindi muna magising ang bata.

"Papaano ang pagkain natin?" tanong ni Anna habang naglalakad katabi ni Ric na siya naming nagtutulak ng stroller at bitbit ang bag na para sa mga gamit ni Nick. Hindi mapigilan ni Anna na maramdaman ang saya. Ganito dapat ang buhay na meron si Nick. May nanay, may tatay, yung lahat sama-sama. Ther were the perfect picture of a family. Kahit ngayon lang.

"Everything's been taken care of."

"Sure?" tanong ni Anna.

"Para sa inyo ng anak ko." Nagkatinginan ulit sila bago yumuko si Anna. Hindi na niya nakita ang ngiti ni Ric pagkatapos nun. Imbes na sa bahay sila dalhin ni Ric, dumiretso sila sa garden at mula doon ay dumiretso na sila papunta sa isang cottage na malapit sa dagat.

Hindi nga nagsisinungaling si Ric. Nandoon na ang lahat ng kinakailangan nila. May pagkain, maytuwalya kung maliligo sila at mga laruan na para kay Nick.

"Nagustuhan mo?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya.

"O..oo nagustuhan ko." Hindi na maalala ni Anna kung kalian siya huling nakapag-relax ng ganito. Para silang bumalik sa dati. Kahit na tinupad ni Ric ang pangako niya na hindi niya hahawakan si Anna hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Anna kundi kiligin sa mga effort na ginagawa niya ngayon. Hindi awkward ang mood kahit na silang tatlo lang ang magkasama. Kahit ano pinag-uusapan nila ni Ric at napapangiti rin si Anna habang tinitingnan niya si Ric na nagpapainom ng gatas sa anak nila. If she didn't know better, masasabi niyang masaya nga silang pamilya.

"Anna, may kailngan ka ba? Kanina ka pa nakatingin sa amin. Baka nagseselos ka kay Nick dahil kinakarga ko siya. Gusto mo bang kargahin din kita?" pabirong tanong ni Ric.

"Baliw! Ewan ko sa'yo!"

Maya-maya pa ay nakatulog na ulit si Nick kaya binaba ulit ito ni Ric sa stroller niya.

"Nahihirapan ka ba?" tinanong niya bigla si Anna.

"Nahihirapan saan?"

Napaisip si Anna habang pinagmamasdan ang dagat.

"Oo, nung una nahirapan ako. Sino ba naman ang hindi mahihirapan kapag mag-isa ka lang di ba?" napahinga siya ng malalim at napangiti.

"I'm sorry Anna. Ang dami mong pinagdaanan pero wala ako sa tabi mo para supurtahan ka. Kahit bilang ama na lang ng anak natin.

"Pero hindi ko pinagsisisihan yun. Siguro nahirapan ako, napagod at natakot but it was all worth it. Mahal ko ang anak ko at kahit ano gagawin ko para sa kanya. I just wished I did something different."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" tanong ni Ric.

"Sana sinabi ko sa'yo. Hindi dahil matutulungan mo ako financially. Hindi dahil magkakabalikan tayo. Sa sinabi ko kasi ikaw ang ama ni Nick. At pinakita mo sa akin at kay Nick ngayon that you are a good father." Hinarap ni Anna si Ric at hinawakan ang kamay niya bago nagpatuloy. "I'm sorry."

Ngumiti lang si Ric at hinawakan din ang kamay ni Anna. "Thank you."

XI.

"Gusto mo bang maligo sa dagat?" biglang tanong ni Ric sa kanya.

"Ha?" sa lalim ng iniisip ni Anna. Hindi niya narinig ang tanong ni Ris sa kanya. Nakatingin lang siya sa dagat kaya hindi niya napasin na pinagmamasdan pala siya ni Ric.

"Kanina ka pa nakatingin sa dagat. Baka gusto mong maligo?"

Sa totoo lang gusto talaga ni Anna maligo. Matagal na rin siyang hindi napagbibigyan ang sarili ng mga ganitong bagay. Nagdalawang-isip siya kay Ric na mukha naming sincere na inaalok niya. Gusto man siya pero hindi pwede napagdesisyonan niya sabay tingin kay Nick.

"Hindi na muna. Salamat na lang sa alok." Binigyan niya ng ngiti si Ric para di makita ang panghihinayang sa mga mata.

"Sigurado ka?"

"Oo, walang magbabantay kay Nick. Nakakahiya naman kung iiwan kita isa pa.." tiningnan niya ang suot niya, "Wala akong dalang damit."

"Yun lang ba?" ngumiti si Ric bago sinenyasan ang isang lalaki na nasa malayo. Ilang sandali pa ay may isang babae ang lumabas galing sa bahay. "Anna, si Tess ang magbabantay kay Nick habang natutulog siya."

"Pero-"

"Papasok muna sila sa bahay dahil medyo matagal nang nasa labas si Nick. Baka makasama sa kanya."

"Kung ganun, ymuwi nalang tayo." Protesta sa kanya ni Anna.

"Nang hindi ka man lang nag0eenjoy?" binuhat ni Rick ang anak niya at ibinigay kay Tess. "Huwag ka mag-alala, Anna, sa loob lang sila ng bahay at binibigyan kita ng karapatan na putulin ang ulo ko kapag hindi ko sinunod ang usapan natin."

"Kaya lang.." nagdadalawang-isip pa rin si Anna kahit wala siyang ginawa ng binigay ni Ric ang anak nila sa babae. Sa katunayan, nawawalan na siya ng dahilan para humindi kay Ric.

"Kaya lang?"

"Wala akong damit! Hindi ko naman pwedeng basain ang damit na suot ko. Maong kaya 'to!"

"Sino may sabing kailangan mong basain ang damit mo? Edi hubarin mo."

"Ano?"

"Come on, Anna, we've done this before."

Hindi mapigilan ni Anna ang mamula ng todo at lumaki ang ngiti sa mukha ni Ric.

"Okay. Ganito na lang. hindi mo kailangan hubarin lahat. Yung pantaloon mo lang at blouse. Para ka na ring naka-swimsuit di ba?" pinigilan ni Ric na tumawa ng malakas sa mukha ni Anna. Namumula at nakabuka pa ang bibig nito habang nakatingin lang sa kanya.

Bago pa man magreklamo si Anna ay inunahan na siya ni Ric. Nagsimula siyang maghubad sa harap ni Anna.

"Teka, teka. Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Naghuhubad? Ayoko rin naming umuwi na parang basing sisiw. Tsaka isa pa gusto ko ring mag-enjoy kaya sasamahan kita."

"Eh..ah…" hindi makapag-isip ng matino si Anna habang nasa harap niya ang hubad na katawan ni Ric. Ang daming ala-ala na pumapasok sa isip niya at mas lalo siyang namula.

"Wag kang mag-alala. Tama na ang isang sampal at sa totoo lang masyadong masakit yung isa pang ginawa mo sakin kanina kaya behave na muna ako..sa ngayon."

Nagsimula na si Ric na maghubad ng pantaloon niya ng biglang tumayo si Anna.

"Teka." Tumalikod si Anna at lumayo konti kay Ric.

"Bakit?"

"Mauna ka na, Ric. Uhmm..susunod na lang ako."

Nakita niyang inilapag ni Ric ang mga damit niya sa upuan pero hindi pa rin humarap sa kanya si Anna.

"Mauuna na ako sa dagat."

"Sige."

Ilang sandali pa ay hindi na napigilan ni Anna kay tumingin siya kay Ric na naglalakad papunta sa dagat. Tama nga ang kutob niya. Yun pa rin ang suot ni Ric. Nakabrief lang siya at mabuti na lang tumalikod siya dahil ipapahiya lang niya ang sarili niya kung hindi niya ginawa yun.

Nakatalikod si Ric sa kanya kaya hindi niya nakita ang ngit sa mukha ni Ric. Gustong-gusto na tumawa ni Ric sa mukha ni Anna kanina na naeskandalo dahil sa paghuhubad niya sa harap nito. Alam nilang dalawa na mayroong kakaiba sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Hindi niya kailanman tinago kay Anna na gusto niya ito. Ang kailangan lang ngayon ay patunayan ni Ric na gusto niya rin si Anna. Na hindi na masama kung papaya si Anna na magpakasal siya kay Ric.

Tumingin si Ric saglit sa likod niya at nakitang nakatingin si Anna sa kanya. Ngumiti si Ric at umiwas agad ng tingin si Anna sa kanya.

"Malamig ang tubig, Anna! Wag kang magtagal diyan baka malunod ako sa tingin mo!" Sigaw niya kay Anna bago lumusong sa dagat.

Nakita ni Anna na hindi na nakatingin sa kanya si Ric kaya dali-dali siyang naghubad at sumunod kay Ric. Tama nga ang sinabi ni Ric. Malamig ang dagat at nagulat siya sandali. Hindi pa niya nakikita si Ric. Hindi niya alam kung saan banda ito pero bahala na at lumangoy na ito.

Hindi mapigilang maalala ni Anna ang huling beses na ginawa nila ni Ric ito sa isang resort sa Ilocos. Nirentahan ni Ric ang buong resort dahil ang sabi niya gusto niyang masolo si Anna kahit ilang araw lang. Nagulat sa umpisa noon si Anna ng malaman niyang silang dalawa lang ni Ric ang guests sa resort pero tumawa lang si Ric at hinalikan ang kamay niya. Pero hindi malilimutan ni Anna ang sabi sa kanya noon ni Ric na para bang siya lang ang pinakamahalagang babae sa mundo ni Ric.

_"Kahit na ano, para sa pinakamahalagang babae sa buhay ko ngayon."_

Sa sobrang in-love ni Anna kay Ric noon, hindi niya naisip na pang-"ngayon" lang pala siya. Hindi siya ganun kahalaga sa buhay ni Ric pero..hindi na tinuloy ni Anna ang iniisip niya. Matagal ng tapos ang sa kanila ni Ric. Hindi na niya dapat binabalikan ang nakaraan. Wala ng dahilan. Hindi na dapat. Sa kakasabi ni Anna nun sa sarili, nakalimutan na niyang hindi siya nag-iisa sa dagat.

Patuloy sa pag-eenjoy sa paglangoy si Anna kaya hindi niya namamalayan na nasa likod lang pala niya si Ric. Hinawakan niya bigla ang isang paa ni Anna kaya nagulat ito ng husto. Nakainom ng tubig-dagat si Anna kaya nalito siya kung ano gagawin niya. Buti na lang hinawakan siya ni Ric sa bewang at inahon sa tubig.

Ubo lang ng ubo si Anna kaya di niya napansin na nag-eenjoy si Ric na nakayakap sa kanya.

"I never thought na matatakutin ka na pala, Anna."

Sinapak ni Anna sri Ric sa Balikat.

"Ba't mo kasi ako ginulat!"

Hindi na sumagot si Ric at inalis na lang sa mukha ni Anna ang buhok na nakatakip sa mukha niya. Dun na napansin ni Anna na nakayakap si Ric sa kanya at siya naman nakapulupot ang mga kamay niya sa leeg ni Ric. Magkayakap at halos walang suot na damit. Tinanggal niya agad ang mga kamay niya at mahinang tinulak si Ric.

"Ric….may usapan tayo."

"Alam ko." Nakatingin pa rin siya kay Anna at nararamdaman niyang hindi na komportable sa mga titig niya. "Pwede bang magtanong?"

"Kung kaya kong sagutin."

"Hanggang kalian?"

"Hanggang kalian ang alin?"

"Hanggang kalian ka iiwas sa nararamdaman mo para sa akin?"

Nagpangabot ang mga titig nila sa isa't isa. Nagulat silang dalawa sa tanong na iyon pero alam din nilang dalawa na hindi iyon malayo sa katotohanan.

"Ric."

"Bakit sa tuwing hahalikan kita, tinutugunan mo?"

Napalunok si Anna. Kung kanina sa ilalim ng dagat hindi siya makahinga, mas hindi siya makahinga sa mga tinatanong ni Ric sa kanya ngayon.

"Hindi yun dapat nangyari. Hindi ko alam bakit nangyari."

"Gusto kita, Anna…." Hindi maalis ni Anna ang titig niya sa mga mata ni Ric. "Walang kwenta ang gagawin nating pag-iwas sa isa't isa at sabihing nakalimutan natin ang nangyari sa atin noon. Yung halik kanina at kahapon, pinatunayan lang nun na hindi natin nakalimutan kung ano tayo sa isa't isa. You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Gustong-guston ni Anna na sabihing nagkakamali si Ric. Kapag ginawa niya yun, parang ginawa lang niyang tanga ang sarili niya sa harap ni Ric dahil pati sa sarili niya ay nagsisinungaling siya.

"Fine. Hindi kiya nakalimutan. Hindi ko kaya. How could I?"

Napangiti si Ric dahil tama si Anna. Hindi niya malilimutan ang nangyari sa kanya kung dala-dala niya ang bunga sa sinapupunan niya ng siyam na buwan.

"Halika dito, Anna."

"Bakit?" bulong ni Anna sa kanya.

"Para matapos na ang naumpisahan natin noon. Hindi kita pipiliting lumapit. Hindi rin kita pipiliting gawin ang kahit na ano na hindi mo gusto once you're in my arms. Pag-isipan mong mabuti Anna dahil hindi ako papayag na paggising mo sa umaga pagsisisihan mo ang anumang pwedeng mangyari. You deserve more than that. I deserve more that that, too."

Ang daming pumasok sa isipan ni Anna. May nagsasabi sa isip niya na masyado na siyang nasasaktan ni Ric para bigyan ulit siya ng pagkakataon na gawin ito sa kanya. May nagsasabi rin sa isip niya na bigyan ulit silang dalawa ng pagkakataon. Na bigyan ulit ng chance si Ric.

"Hindi ko alam…" ramdam sa boses ni Anna ang takot at pagkalito sa mga nangyayari.

"I want you, Anna. Lie to yourself all you want but you know you want me too. Gusto kita pero kailangan sa'yo manggaling ang desisyon, Anna. Kung gusto mo ako, ikaw ang lalapit sa akin."

"Hindi ko alam kung anong gusto ko!"

"Lumapit ka sa'kin at ipapapkita ko sa'yo…"

Lalangoy papunta kay Ric o papalayo? Natatakot si Anna pero hindi niya alam kung anong pumasok sa kanya pero lumapit siya kay Ric at niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit.

"Akala ko lalayo ka na sa'kin." Bulong ni Rick ay Anna bago niya ito hinalikan na para bang katapusan na ng mundo.

XII.

Hindi nila alam kung gaano sila katagal nandoon sa dagat. Ang nararamdaman lang ni Anna, ang mga braso ni Ric na nakayakap sa kanya. Ayaw niyang gumalaw dahil ayaw niyang masira ang moment na yun. Kung siya lang ang masusunod, pwede silang nakaganun habang-buhay. Libre lang naman mangarap di ba?

"Kailangan na nating bumalik." Sinabi ni Ric sa kanya. Umatras si Anna at tumingin kay Ric. "Not because nagbago ang isip ko but because ayokong maluto ang maganda at makinis mong balat." Hinalikan ni Ric ang ilong ni Anna bago siya hinila pabalik sa cottage.

Hindi makapagsalita si Anna. Ganun talaga siguro ang epekto sa kanya ni Ric kapag magkasama sila. Nakabalik na sila sa cottage at dahil nga si Ric ang nagplano ng lahat, naghihintay na sa kanila ang mga tuwalya at miryenda. Tahimik lang sila habang pinupunasan ang mga sarili nila.

"Ric?" nagdadalawang isip si Anna pero gusto niyang malaman. At hindi siya duwag para hindi maglakas-loob na magtanong.

"Anna?" humarap sa kanya si Ric. "Yung sinabi mo kanina? Totoo bay un?"

"Ang alin?"

"Na gusto mo ako. Hindi mo naman kailangan magsinungaling kung si Nick lang talaga ang habol mo…." Nawala ang boses ni Anna at din a niya tinuloy ang sasabihin niya dahil sa tingin na ibinigay sa kanya ni Ric.

"Hindi ka naniniwala when I say I want you?" humakbang si Ric papunta sa kanya kaya umatras din si Anna ng isang hakabgn. "Sa tingin mo sinabi ko lang yung dahil kay Nick?" humakbang ulit si Ric at umatras ulit si Anna hanggang sa hindi na siya makaatras dahil sa mesa sa likod niya pero hindi tumigil sa paglapit si Ric. Hanggang sa magkadikit na ang katawan nila. Hindi makaalis si Anna dahil nakahawak ang mga kamay ni Ric sa mesa. Na-trap siya in short. "Sa tingin mo hindi ka ganun kaganda para mabaliw ang isang lalaki sa'yo?"

"Hindi..hindi yung ang ibig kong sabihin."

"Yun ang ibig mong sabihin sweetheart. Naghahanap ka ng dahilan para takasan ako. Para takasan ang nararamdaman mo. Para takasan 'to." Hinalikan siya bigla ni Ric at ibinigay niya gn lahat sa halik na iyon kaya walang magawa si Anna kundi ang matunaw sa halik ni Ric pero nakapikit pa rin ang mga mata niya at halos nahihirapang huminga dahil sa halik na iyon. "tingin mo pa rin ba si Nick lang ang dahilan ng lahat ng ito, Anna?"

"Kissing me won't prove anything, Ric."

"It just did, sweetheart. It proved how much I want you. It proved that no matter how much you resist…." Hinalikan ni Ric ang mga labi ni Anna. "You. Can't. Help. Yourself. Bakit mo ba kasi pinipigilan Anna? We were so good together. We still are ad you can feel it too.

"So ganun lan kadali, Ric? Magpapakasal tayo because we are sooo good in bed?" nagsisimula ng uminit ang ulo ni Anna at hindi niya alam kung bakit. Siguro dahil higit pa ang hinihingi niya na hindi kayang ibigay ni Ric sa kanya. Mahal nga niya ang tao eh! Mahirap ba na mahalin din siya ni Ric?

"Bed? Sa apartment natin dati naalala ko na madalas hindi tayo makaabot sa kama. Sa sofa….walls….tables….kitchen….bathrooms….hindi mo ba maalala?"

"Shut up!" tinulak niya si Ric ng malakas. "Kung yan lang ang laman ng isip mo ther we're done here." Dinampot ni Anna ang mga damita niya at pupunta sana siya sa bahay kung nasaan si Nick ng hinawakan ni Ric ang braso niya.

"Anna patawarin mo ako. Sumobra ako this time at alam kong na offend kita. Please let's talk? Seryoso this time."

"Ric, sa tingin ko this is not the time for this. Oras mo to para makasama si Nick pero nandito ka nakikipaglandian sa akin. At sabihin na nating tanga ako pagdating sa'yo pero tama ka hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko but please wag mo na munang pilitin. Tama na munang inamin ko ang nararamdaman ko sa'yo, okay?"

Hindi nagsalita agad si Ric. Nakatingin lang siya the whole time kay Anna pero hindi niya mabasa ang mukha ni Ric. Kung kasing dali lang din sanang basahin si Ric gaya ni Anna, hindi siguro siya mahihirapang i-handle si Ric.

"I'll let it go this time, Anna but to make no mistake pag-uusapan natin to sa susunod na mga araw." Biglang ngumiti si Ric at binitawan si Anna. "Pero tingnan mo nga naman oh, parang mag-asawa na tayo ngayon dahil nag-aaway tayo kahit halos wala tayong saplot."

Ramdam na ramdam ni Anna na namumula siya pero ayaw niyang ipakita kay Ric na nahiya siya bigla kaya kinapalan niya na lang ang mukha niya at ngumiti kay Ric. "Mas kumapal talaga ang mukha mo habang tumatanda ka no?"

Ganun na ang usapan nila buong araw. Hindi masyadong seryoso minsa biruan minsan pikunan. Naisip tuloy ni Anna na ito ang isa sa mga na-miss niya kay Ric. Yung kahit na ano napag-uusapan nila at hindi nila namamalayang lumipas ang araw. Medyo madilim na nang dumating sila sa bahay na inuupahan ni Anna. Hinatid sila ni Ric hangang sa loob ng bahay. Pagkatapos halikan sa noo ni Nick ay lumabas na si Ric sa kwarto para mapatulog ulit ni Anna si Nick. Ilang sadali pa ay lumabas na din si Anna habang nakaupo lang si Ric at naghihintay sa kanya.

"Tulog na ulit si Nick pero mamayang medaling araw gigising ulit yun para manghingi ng pagkain."

"Anna ba't di mo na lang muna hayaan na tulungan ka ng yaya? Ayokong nahihirapan ka sa pag-aalaga sa anak natin."

Napangiti si Anna dahil sa sinabi ni Ric na anak nila si Nick. Hindi anak niya, hindi anak ko. Anak natin.

"Wag na, nakaraos naman ako kahit ako lang mag-isa at isa pa nandiyan naman ang pinsan ko para tulungan ako."

"Ikaw ang bahala pero kung magbago ang isip mo sabihin mo lang." tumayo si Ric at lumapit kay Anna. "Mauuna na ako. Alam kong pagod ka rin kaya magpahinga ka ng maaga."

Tumango si Anna at ngumiti. "Ikaw din."

Hinalikan ni Ric ang mga labi ni Anna pero saglit lang din. "Think about may proposal." Pagkatapos ay iniwan niya si Anna na nakatingin sa kanya.

Nagising ng maaga si Anna dahil sa sakit ng ulo niya at dahil na rink ay Nick na umiiyak. Nasobrahan nga lang siguro siya sa pagbilad sa araw kahapon kaya din a niya pinansin ang sakit ng ulol niya at pinakain na muna ang anak niya. Habang nagpapakain kay Nick maraming napag-isipisip si Anna. Sa bilis ng mga pangyayari ngayon lang siguro niya mapag-iisipan ng mabuti ang mga nangyari at ang mga dapat gawin sa hinaharap.

Alam niyang may karapatan si Ric sa anak nilang dalawa. Habang ipinagbubuntis niya noon si Nick, ilang beses niyang gusting tawagan si Ric para man lang kahit papaano malaman niyang may anak siya. Kaya lang palagi siyang nauunahan ng takot nab aka kunin sa kanya ni Ric ang anak nila o di kaya ng galit sa ama ng anak niya. Hindi niya makakalimutan ang sakit nung hiniwalayan siya ni Ric.

Sinorpresa ni Anna si Ric ng isang espesyal na dinner tatlong araw after dumating siya galing ibang bansa. Yung dinner nila noong dumating si Ric, hindi sila masyadong nakapag-usap. Iba lang pareho ang nasa isip nila at siguro nadala na din sila ng pananabik sa isa't isa. Pero nung gabing hinanda ni Anna ang dinner ay gusto niyang bumawi kay Ric at para na rin sabihin na magkakaroon na sila ng anak.

Biro pa nga noon ni Anna sa sarili niya, kung kinakailangan na siya mismo ang magpropose kay Ric ay ggawin niya. Kahit na ganun, natatakot at kinakabahan din si Anna sa magiging reaksyon ni Ric. Sa tagal ng relasyon nila, kahit kalian hindi nila sinabi sa isa't isa ang mga ktagang "I love you" o "mahal kita" mas madalas lumbas sa bibig ni Ric ang "I want you" o "I need you" at para kay Anna sapat na yon sa mga panahong iyon. Pero sa gagawin niya sa gabing iyon sana pareho silang magkalakas ng loob na sabihin na mahal nila ang isa't isa dahil halos sigurado si Anna na pareho sila ng nararamdaman ni Ric. Kailangan lang niya ang masorpresa, may sarili din pala siyang sorpresa kay Anna.

_"Kailangan na nating tapusin 'to." Sinabi sa kanya ni Ric pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya sa apartment nila._

_ Nabigla lang si Anna at hindi maintindihan nung una ang sinabi ni Ric._

_ "Tapusin na natin 'to, Anna. Let's just stop this."_

_ "Ano? Ano..anong ibig mong sabihin?"_

_ "Tayo Anna. I want to end us."_

_ Napaupo si Anna at napatingin sa sinet niya romantic table for two. For them._

_ "Pero.."_

_ "I'm marrying someone else, Anna."_

_ "What?!" napatayo bigla si Anna. "Magpapakasal ka sa iba?"_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "For what? Dahil sa katangahan ko o dahil hindi mo mapigilan ang pagiging tarantado mo?"_

_ "Hindi natin kailangan palakihin 'to, Anna. Let's be civil about this."_

_ "Ang kapal ng mukha mo! Tapatin mo nga ako, Ric. Sa isang milyonaryo, gwapo at single na katulad mo ano ba ang tingin mo sa relasyon natin? Was I really your love?"_

"_Don't go that road, Anna. Pakiusap tanggapin mo na lang na tapos na tayo."_

_ "Why? Dahil nagsawa ka na sa katawan ko? Dahil habang nakikipagharutan ka sa akin, ibang babae pala ang binigyan mo ng singsing?"_

_ "Bibigyan pa lang, Anna! Sa umpisa pa lang alam mong wala akong pinangako sa'yo. Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Have one mistress after another habangbuhay?" nabigla sila pareho dahil napasigaw si Ric._

_ Huminga ng malalim si Anna bago lumapit kay Ric. "So mistress nga lang talaga ako sa'yo? Pokpok pero high end nga lang. ibang klase ka rin, Ric. Don't worry, I'll get over you quickey than you got over me. Assuming na you liked what you got. Hindi na kita sasampalin. May class nga ako di ba?" kinuha ni Anna ang bag niya at lumabas agad ng pinto dahil hindi niya alam kung kaya pa niya pigilan ang mga luha niya._

Sa unsang mga buwan walang maramdaman si Anna kundi sakit ng mga sinabi ni Ric at ang palaging pag-aalala na baka may mangyari sa baby niya lalo na't wala siyang matakbuhan kundi ang sarili niya noon pero nakaahon siya. Masasabi niya ngayon na mas matatag siya ngayon kung ikukumpara sa dating Anna. Kahit anong pagsubok pa ang dumating haharapin niya hindi dahil gusto niya kundi dahil kailangan para sa sarili niya at sa kinabukasan ni Nick.

Never niya inexpect na magkikita pa sila ulit ni Ric at yun ang palaging pumapasok sa isip niya ngayon. Na hindi niya inexpect ang kahit na an okay Ric lalo na ang bumalik sa buhay niya. Kahapon habang nagkwekwentuhan sila ni Ric, napansin ni Anna na mas mature at mas thoughtful na si Ric. Iba sa nakilala at inibig niya noon. Mas responsible, mas arogante, mas gwapo, mas mahirap hindian at nahihirapan na rin siyang gawin kungano ang tama dahil sa totoo lang hindi niya alam kung ano ang tama. Ngayong nakita niyang magkasama ang mag-ama mas nangingibabaw na unahin iya ang makakabuti para sa anak niya at iyon ay ang makasama ang ama niya. Ang kinakatakot lang niya, baka mas lalo lang niyang mahalin si Ric kahit na nagdulot siya ng matinding sakit sa puso ni Anna.

XIII.

Nakaidlip sandali si Anna pero nagising din siya agad dahil sa alarm clock niya. Agad niya itong pinatay dahil ayaw niyang magising si Nick. Medyo maaga pa kaya hindi siya nagmamadaling maghanda para sa araw na iyon. Ang nasa isip lang niya ay kung saan siya makakahanap ng trabaho. Ric fired her. Wala siyang magagawa dun pero hindi ibig sabihin na kaya ng kontrolin ni Ric ang buhay niya. Kung kay Nick, may karapatan siyang manghimasok pwes hindi sa buhay ni Anna. Isa pa ayaw din naman ni Anna na iasa ang lahat kay Ric porket may anak sila at dahil mayaman siya.

_"Hanggang kalian mo ako tatakbuhan?"_

Paulit-ulit na lang pumapasok sa isip niya iyon. Ayaw man niya aminin pero hindi pa rin nagbago ang epekto sa kanya ni Ric. Kung meron man siguro mas lumakas pa. Siguro nga ganun talaga kung minsan sa buhay mo may lalaking minahal mo ng lubos at ng buong pagkatao mo.

"Anna?"

Nagulat si Anna at bigla siyang napalingon sa may pinto at nakita ang pinsan niya doon.

"Uh..kumatok ako pero di mo yata ako narinig." Sinabi ni Claire sa kanya sabay pasok at saran g pinto.

"Pasensya ka na. marami lang akong iniisip."

"Marami o si Ric lang ang pumupuno ng utak mo?"

"Masisisi mo ba ako?"

"Actually, hindi ko alam since hindi ko rin alam kung ano talaga ang nangyari sa inyong dalawa. Ang sigurado lang ako, siya ang tatay ni Nick."

"Magkamukha nga sila, ano?"

"Gusto mo ipagtimpla kita ng kape habang pinag-uusapan yan?" alok sa kanya ni Claire.

"Sige pero maliligo muna ako at magbibihis. Kailangan ko pang maghanap ng trabaho eh."

"Natanggal ka sa trabaho?"

"Mamaya ko na ikwekwento. Mahabahaba rin 'to kaya mas mabuting isahin ko na lahat mamaya."

"Okay. Ipagluuto kita ng almusal habang naliligo ka. At bago ka magtanong…yep tapos na ako sa amin. Wala kang dapat aalalahanin. Pamilya tayo kaya tayo din ang magdadamayan di ba?"

Walang nasabi si Anna kundi ang magpasalamat sa pinsan niya dahil siya lang ang natitirang pamilya niya at wala siyang ginawa kundi ang intindihin si Anna. Mula ng araw na nagpakita siya sa bahay nila Claire kasama si Nick, hindi siya hinusgahan ng pinsan niya. Nagtatanong siya minsan pero hindi niya pinilit si Anna tungkol sa mga nangyari. Siguro dahil ayaw na ring makdagdag ni Claire sa mga problema niya. Ngunit ngayon, kahit ngayon lang, sa harap ng pinsan niya gusto niyang magbuhos ng nararamdaman. Kailangan niyang ilabas ang mga tinatago niyang damdamin dahil sa totoo lang, pagod na pagod na si Anna na maging malakas para sa lahat. Kahit ngayon lang, gusto niyang maging mahina kahit sandali.

Paglabas ni Anna sa kwarto niya, nakita niyang nakahanda na ang lahat sa mesa at umiinom ng kape si Claire habang naghihintay sa kanya.

"Okay ka lang?" tanong ni Claire sa kanya.

"Hindi ko alam."

"Ayokong manghinamasok sa buhay mo, Anna pero baka panahon na para sabihin mo ang nangyari sa'yo at sa lalaking yon.

Hindi agad nagsalita si Anna pero sa huli ay sinabi din niya ang lahat sa pinsan niya. Simula ng unang magkakilala sila ni Ric hanggang sa maghiwalay sila at ng ipinanganak ni Anna si Nick.

Walang masabi si Claire sa kanya.

"Parang romance novel yata yung history ninyo ni Ric."

"Parang horror nga eh. Isa pa kung romance man pwes hindi happy happy ending yun."

"Hindi natin masasabi yan ngayon. So ano plano mo?"

"Sa ngayon, magulo pa ang lahat. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang tamang gawin. Isa lang ang sigurado. Kailangan kong maghanap ng trabaho ngayon."

"Pano si Ric? Pano ang alok niya sa'yo?"

"Hindi ko matatanggap ang alok niya, Claire. Ayokong tanggapin ang alok niya kasi alam kong napipilitan lang si Ric na gawin yun. Hindi ko naman ipagkakait sa kanya si Nick ngayong alam niya na ang totoo."

"Bakit mo naman nasabing napipilitan lang siya? Sinabi niya naman di ba na gusto ka pa rin niya kahit na matagal kayong hindi nagkita."

"Iba naman kasi yun sa hinahanap ko. Alam ko naman na malakas ang attraction naming sa isa't isa pero.."

"Pero mahal mo siya at sa tingin mo hindi ka niya mahal." Tinapos ni Claire para sa kanya.

"Takot lang ako. Hindi mo naman ako masisisi di ba? Baka isang araw kapag nawala na yung nararamdaman sa akin ni Ric, gagawin lang naming miserable ang buhay ng isa't isa. Mahirap din naman kasing pumasok sa isang relasyon na ikaw lang yung nagmamahal."

"Anna, sa tingin ko pinahihirapan nyo lang ang isa't isa. Mahal mo siya pero takot kang sabihin sa kanya dahil baka hindi ka niya mahal. Siya naman…Anna isang beses ko lang siya nakita pero kung nakita mo lang kung pano ka niya tingnan. Ayaw lang niyang aminin sayo lalong lalo na sa sarili niya."

….

Dalawang opisina na ang napuntahan ni Anna pero wala pa ring tumatanggap sa kanya. Kailangan niya talagang bumalik sa opisina para gawing pormal ang lahat para matanggap na siya sa ibang trabaho. Medyo ayaw sana ni Anna dahil sa totoo lang ayaw na muna niyang makita si Ric. Maliban sa sumama lalo ang pakiramdam niya ay naguguluhan din siya. Hindi niya alam kung ano o saan pero hindi siya mapakali kapag nakikita niya si Ric.

Naglalakad siya papunta sa pinakamalapit na bus stop ng biglang may humawak sa bewang niya at bigla na lang sumulpot si Ric sa tabi niya.

"Ric! Tinakot mo ako."

Walang joke, walang ngiti, walang hi or greeting man lang sa kanya si Ric.

"Ric…?"

"Sa opisina na tayo mag-usap."

Huminto sa harapan nila ang sasakyan ni Ric.

"Pumasok ka na, Anna."

Kinabahan si Anna dahil sa tono ng boses ni Ric ay nagtitimpi lang ito sa galit.

Hindi na siya naghintay na ulitin ni Ric ang sinabi niya at agad na sumakay sa kotse.

"Dumiretso ka sa opisina ko pagdating moo doon."

"Pero…hindi ka sasama?"

"Late na ako sa meeting ko. Babalik din ako kaagad." Tugon sa kanya ni Ric.

Napansin din ni Ric na medyo maputla si Anna.

"Kumain ka na ba?" tanong sa kanya ni Ric.

"Nag almusal ako kanina…"

"Pagdating mo sa opisina ko may pagkain na naghihintay sayo kaya kumain ka na rin. Huwag mo na akong hintayin."

Tumango lang si Anna at naghintay na isara ni Ric ang pinto. Nabigla siya ng hinalikan siya ni Ric sa labi.

"Mag-uusap tayo pagbalik ko."

Isinara niya ang pinto at umandar ang sasakyan.

Tulad nga ng sinabi ni Ric, may pagkain ngang naghihintay kay Anna pagdating niya sa opisina. Lunch break kaya walang tao masyado sa floor na yon ng dumating siya kaya dumiretso na siya sa loob ng opisina ni Ric.

Sinubukan ni Anna na kumain kahit konti pero hindi niya talaga kaya. Hindi naman talaga totoo ang sinabi niya kay Ric na kumain siya ng almusal kanina. Pagkatapos nila mag-usap ni Claire kanina ay umalis na siya pagkatapos uminon ng kape.

Lalong sumama yata ang pakiramdam niya dahil na rin sa sobrang init sa labas. Umupo na lang muna siya sa sofa habang naghihintay kay Ric. Uminom si Anna ng paracetamol para bumuti na ang pakiramdam niya pagdating ni Ric.

Ilang minute na rin siyang naghihintay kay Ric pero wala pa rin siya.

"Ang sabi sandali lang. hindi naman ako magagalit kung sinabi niyang matatagalan siya."

Huminga siya ng malalim at ipinikit na lang ang kanyang mga mata. Kahit sandali lang habang wala pa si Ric…

Dalawang oras! Halos hindi na mapigilan ni Ric ang inis sa kliyente niyang pabago bago ng isip. Hindi niya inasahang ganun katagal ang meeting habang naghihintay sa kanya si Anna sa opisina niya ng dalawang oras!

Pumasok agad si Ric sa opisina niya para harapin si Anna na siguradong galit na sa kanya dahil pinaghintay niya ng ganito katagal. Mas nagulat siya ng makita niyang natutulog si Anna sa sofa. Napangiti siya pero kumunot ang noo niya ng makita niyang hindi man lang nagalaw ang pagkain na ipinahanda niya para kay Anna. Lumapit siya kay Anna at pinagmasdan ang mukha nito. Medyo maputla si Anna at halatang kulang siya sa pahinga.

Kumirot ang puso ni Ric habang inisip ang mga panahong walang tulog si Anna at pagod na pagod habang pinapatulog niya si Nick sa medaling araw. Habang nag-iisa si Anna na pinapalaki ang anak nilang dalawa at ang hirap na pinagdaanan niya habang pinagbuntis at ipanganak niya si Nick ng walang sinuman sa tabi niya.

Pero lahat ng iyon magbabago na kung tatanggapin lang sana ni Anna si Ric sa buhay niya.

Hinalikan niya ang labi ni Anna bago pinabayaan siyang matulog ito.

XIV.

Nagising bigla si Anna. Narinig niyang sumara ang pinto kaya binuksan niya ang mga mata niya. At first, hindi niya maalala kung nasaan siya and then…naalala niya si Ric…sa opisina niya…nakaidlip siya. Pero pagtingin niya sa relo niya, na-realize niya na hindi lang siya umidlip. Pwera na lang kung yun pa din ang tawag kapag mahigit limang oras kang natulog. Bumangon siya sa pagkakahiga sa sofa at napansin niya ang jacket na ginawa niyang kumot.

"Gising ka na pala." Sinabi ni Ric habang may pinipirmahang mga papeles. "Akala ko bubuhatin na kita pauwi eh."

"Kanina ka pa?"

"Mga 3 hours ago."

"Ba't di mo ako ginising?" naconscious si Anna sa itsura niya. Sigurado siyang magulo ang buhok niya at medyo kumot na rin ang suot niya. Wala na rin sigurong make up na natira sa mukha niya.

"Maganda ka pa rin." Sinabi sa kanya ni Ric habang nakatingin sa kanya.

"Ano ka mind-reader?"

"Ang dali mo kasing basahin. Sandali lang tatapusin ko muna 'to. Ba't di ka muna mag cr para mag-ayos?"

Habang abal si Ric sa mga papeles niya ay nag-aayos naman sa loob ng cr si Anna. Sinuklay niya ang buhok niya ay nag-apply ulit ng konting make up at lipstick. Dahil sa tulog niya, medyo bumuti na rin ang pakiramdam niya kaya habang pinagmasdan ni Anna ang sarili niya ay masasabi niyang handa na siyang harapin uilt si Ric.

Bumalik si Anna sa opisina ni Ric at nagulat siya ng makita niyang malinis na ang desk ni Ric at may naghihintay na pagkain para sa kanilang dalawa sa mesa malapit sa sofa na tinulugan niya.

"Anna? May problema ba?"

"Wala..uh..."

"Halika na. Baka lumamig lalo ang pagkain."

"Hindi..ok lang. Ang sabi mo mag-uusap tayo?..."

"Anuman ang dapat nating pag-usapan, makakapaghintay yun. Hindi ka kumain kanina kaya alam kong gutom ka na. Sa totoo lang gutom na rin ako kaya please?"

Kung mahirap hindian si Ric kapag galit siya, mas mahirap siyang hindian lalo na kapag napakacharming at mabait siya. Hinawakan ni Ric ang kamay ni Anna at halos hilain niya ito papunta sa sofa. Magkatabi silang naupo doon.

"Sorry fast food lang 'to. Off-duty na kasi ang chef sa baba eh."

"Hindi..ok lang."

Binigyan siya ng pagkain ni Ric at tahimik silang kumain ng sabay.

"So tell me, bakit hindi ka muna kumain kanina bago ka natulog?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya.

"Hindi ko naman sindya na makatulog. Isa pa, wala din akong ganang kumain kanina."

"May sakit ka ba?" nag-aalalang tanong sa kanya ni Ric.

"Wala naman. Medyo masakit lang ang ulo pero ok na ako."

"Kailangan mo ban g doctor? May kilala-"

"Ric, don't fuss. Okay lang ako."

"Hindi mo na inaalagaan ang sarili mo, Anna. Palagi ka nang pagod, pumayat ka pa. inaabuso mo masyado ang katawan mo."

"Ito ba ang gusto mong pag-usapan? Ang akusahan ako na pinababayaan ko sarili ko?" tumaas konti ang boses ni Anna dahil sa inis.

"I'm not accusing you, Anna merely an observation. Baka mapano ka nyan."

"Kaya kong alagaan ang sarili ko."

"Paano kung hindi mo kailangan alagaan ang sarili mo? Hayaan mo ako ang gumawa nun para sa'yo. Let me take care of you and our son."

"Ric…"

"Sabihin mong magpapakasal ka sa akin, Anna." Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Anna at hinalikan ito. "Sabihin mong gusto mo rin."

"Ric…hindi ganun kadali ang hinihingi mo."

"Makakasama natin pareho ang anak natin. I can make you happy. Ibibigay ko sayo ang lahat ng gusto mo."

"Hindi lahat…hindi mo mabibigay ang lahat."

"Sabihin mo sa akin ang gusto mo.."

"Hindi mo ako mahal, Ric. Hindi mo ako kayang mahalin." Inalis ni Anna ang kamay nya sa kamay ni Ric. "Ipinangako ko sa sarili ko na magpapakasal lang ako kung may pag-ibig, Ric. Dahil dun, hindi tayo pwede."

Tumayo si Ric at naglakad papunta sa may top to floor glass window.

"At hindi natin mahal ang isa't isa. Tama?"

Nagdalawang isip si Anna kung sasabihin ba niyang mahal niya si Ric. Ayaw niyang gamitin ni Ric ang pagmamahal niya laban sa sarili niya kaya minabuti na lang niyang wag sabihin ito.

"Oo..hi..hindi natin mahal ang isa't isa. Strong attraction siguro pero hindi mo matatawag na pag-ibig yun."

"Kaya iaasa mo ang lahat sa pag-ibig? Dapat maramdaman mo muna yun bago ka magtiwala sa akin?"

"Hindi sa ganun…"

"Ang sabi ng Mama ko noon mahal na mahal na mahal niya ang Papa ko. Alam mo ba gaano katagal naglast ang marriage nila?"

"Hindi.." dahil ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagkwento si Ric tungkol sa personal niyang buhay. Isa pang palatandaan na hindi siya mahal ni Ric.

"Eleven months, Anna. Ipinanganak niya lang ako pagkatapos iniwan na niya ang Papa ko para sumama sa iabang lalaki. At si Papa? Parang nagpapalit lang ng damit kung magpalit ng mga babae sa buhay niya. Ganyan ang pag-ibig na pinaniniwalaan mo, Anna? One moment people say they love each other the next they can't even stand to be in the same place."

"Napaka cynical mo naman."

"Realist ako, Anna. I don't believe in fleeting emotions like love, Anna. Hindi ako magkukunwaring sabihing mahal kita. I don't. I care for you at kung pagkakatiwalaan mo ako, hindi ako gagawa ng bagay na makakasakit sa'yo."

Akala ni Anna tanggap na niya. Akala niya okay lang sa kanya na hindi siya mahal ni Ric. Pero ang sabihin mismo ito ni Ric sa kanya, parang nadurog ulit ang puso niya. Masakit pa rin kahit anong gawin niya. At the same time, naaawa din siya kay Ric. Buong akala niya hindi siya nakakita o nakaranas ng pag-ibig. Kaya siguro mas masakit ang nararamdaman niya ngayon kasi mas lalong minahal niya sir Ric ngayon. May nag-uudyok din sa kanya na tanggapin ang alok ni Ric na kasal. Gusto niyang patunayan kay Ric na hindi nawawala ang pag-ibig. Gusto niyang ipadama kay Ric ang tunay na pag-ibig. Sa tanang buhay ni Anna, ngayon lang siya nakadama ng ganitong klase ng takot.

Magbabago kaya si Ric? Gustong umasa ni Anna na matututunan siyang mahalin ni Ric baling araw.

"Ric…natatakot ako."

Bumalik si Ric sa kinauupuan niya at niyakap niya si Anna.

"Trust me, Anna. Yan lang ang hinihingi ko. Hindi kita bibiguin. Makikita mo, magiging masaya tayo kahit walang pag-ibig."

"Wag mo akong saktan, Ric." Halos hindi na marinig ang boses ni Anna dahil sa kaba niya.

"Pangako."

"Ako lang? Walang iba?"

"How can you even ask me that?" hinalikan niya ang noo ni Anna. "Ikaw lang, wala ng iba hanggan kamatayan."

He kissed her. Deep yet soft. A kiss full of promise.

"You'll marry me?" tanong ni Ric?

"Yes, I'll marry you."

XV.

"Maniwala ka man o hindi, I didn't plan to do this tonight." Sinabi ni Ric habang magkayakap sila ni Anna sa sofa.

Anna chuckled.

"Maniwala ka man o hindi, I didn't plan to accept your proposal." Sagot ni Anna sa kanya.

"Talaga?"

"Hmmm…I kinda like it when you beg."

Ric laughed.

"Baka iba ang maisip ko, sweetheart."

He started playing with her hair lazily.

"Kailangan ko na umuwi." Biglang sinabi ni Anna dahil naisip niya si Nick.

"No, hindi mo pa kailangan umuwi." He tilted her chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "Nasa mabuting kamay si Nick. Kanina habang natutulog ka, pinapunta ko si Tess sa bahay niyo para alagaan si Nick. Hindi nga naniwala nung una si Claire kasi akala daw niya kikidnapin ni Tess si Nick but everything is okay after I talked to your cousin. See? Hindi mo kailangan magmadali."

"Hindi pa nga tayo kasal pero ikaw na ang nagdedesisyon para sa akin?" tumaas ang isang kilay ni Anna.

"Complaining?" medyo sumeryoso ang tono ni Ric.

"Dapat ba?"

Ric sighed and kissed Anna's nose.

"Honestly, ginawa ko yun para sa'yo. Halata na sa mukha mo na pagod ka na. see that darkness underneath your eyes?" tanong ni Ric habang tinuturo ang nakikita niya. Then he touched her waist that made her feel hot. "At ito? Pumayat ka, Anna. I know ang dami mong pinagdaanan simula nung nabuntis ka. Nagtratrabaho ka sa umaga habang nag-aalaga ka ng bata sa gabi at wala ako sa tabi mo para tulungan ka noon. I want to make it up to you."

She caressed his face with her stare. Sa takbo ng mga pangyayari hindi makapaniwala si Anna na pwede pa niyang mas mahalin pa si Ric. Kung ipagpapatuloy ni Ric ang mga ginagawa niya baka maniwala na rin si Anna na mahal siya ni Ric kahit hindi niya ito sabihin.

Libre lang naman mangarap di ba?

"Wag kang masyadong mabait palagi, Ric. Baka masanay ako." Both laughed. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Anna at hinalikan ito.

"Bakit? Hindi ba pwedeng ispoil ng kaunti ang fiancé ko?"

"Fiance… Hmmm medyo nakakailang pakinggan."

"Sana naman hindi ka mailang kapag naging Mrs. Fernandez ka na." he began giving small kisses on her neck. "Sabihin mong hindi mo kailngan ng isang engrandeng kasal. Hindi ko kayang maghintay ng ganun katagal."

"No. ang importante ikaw, ako at si Nick…" nagdalawang-isip si Anna sandali bago siya nagpatuloy "ang pamily ko at…ang family mo…"

Hindi alam kung ano ang magiging reaksyon ni Ric. Hindi naman kasi alam ni Anna kung ano ang estado ng relasyon ni Ric sa pamilya niya. Pero sa isang importanteng okasyon, hindi ba tama na gustuhin ni Anna na masaksihan din ito ng pamilya nila pareho?

Binitiwan ni Ric ang kamay ni Anna inalis sa mga balikat ni Anna ang isa pa niyang kamay at tumayo. Palakad lakad siya sa harap ni Anna habang pinag-iisipan ang sinabi ni Anna.

"Ric, sasakit ulit ang ulo ko kapag pinagpatuloy mo yan."

Tumigil si Ric at kumunot ang noo niya.

"Masakit ang ulo mo kanina? Ba't di mo sinabi? May sakit ka ba?

Muntik na hindi mapigilan ni Anna ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi habang sinasabi yun sa kanya ni Ric. Tumatalon ang puso niya sa tuwa habang iniisip na nag-aalala si Ric sa kanya.

"Kanina yun. At hindi yun ang punto ko. Bakit ba bigla ka na lang hindi mapakali? Ganun ba kahirap ang gusto ko?" maingat niyang tinanong si Ric.

"Hindi sila makakadalo. Si Papa nasa Amerika. Si Mama," he shrugged, "hindi ko alam kung nasaan. Ang kapatid ng Papa ko, asawa ng may-ari ng kumpanyang ito namatay na two years ago. Si Uncle naman kaalis lang kahapon para magbakasyon."

"Eh…kung gusto mo hintayin natin sila. Marami pa rin naman tayong aasikasuhin para sa kasal at," she bit her lip, "pwede naman tayong maghintay…"

"No, Anna. Hindi ako makakapaghintay." Bumalik siya sa kinauupuan ni Anna at hinawakan ang kamay ni Anna kaya tumayo na din ito para harapin si Ric. "I can't wait for us to finally be a family. Ikaw." He kissed her forehead. "Si Nick." He kissed her nose. "Ako." Binulong ni Ric bago hinalikan ang mga labi ni Anna.

Her lips opened under the pressure of his.

"Ric…"

"I want you." He said in between kisses.

"Alam ko." She whispered against his lips. "Sinabi mo sa akin di ba?"

He smiled and she felt it instead of seeing it.

"At alam ko ring gusto mo rin ako." He bit her lower lip before claiming his lips again. "But we have to stop, sweetheart baka makalimutan ko ang sarili ko." He kissed her one more time before letting her go reluctantly.

Hindi makapagsalita si Anna. She was still breathing hard. Hindi rin siya makatingin kay Ric dahil alam ni Anna kung ano ang makikita niya sa mukha ni Ric at baka siya na mismo ang lumimot kung nasaan sila.

Naghintay sila ng ilang sandali para huminhon silang dalawa.

"Okay. Hindi makakadalo ang pamily mo." Somehow dissapointed si Anna. Kasi naiisip niya na baka ayaw lang talaga ni Ric na dumalo ang pamilya niya lalo na ang Papa niya kasi alam niyang hindi magugustuhan ng Papa niya si Anna. Nahaluan saglit ng kirot ang kaligayahan ni Anna pero agad din niyang ibinaon ito. Walang lugar ang pagdududa sa bubuoing pamilya nila ni Ric. "Kailan ba tayo magpapakasal?"

"Gaano ba katagal bago mo maihanda ang lahat?" tanong sa kanya ni Ric.

"Maliit lang naman na kasalan so siguro mga two or three more months?"

"Two weeks."

"Ha?" nalito si Anna.

"Ang kasal natin. Two weeks from now. No more than that. Hindi ako makakapaghintay ng matagal."

"Pe..pero ang.."

"Magpapatulong tayo. Hindi naman ganun kahirap at katagl mag-organize ng isang maliit na kasal kung may pera eh."

Ang bilis. Masyadong mabilis para kay Anna.

"Ric, please gawin mo ng isang buwan."

"Bakit?"

"Kasi..kasi.." sa totoo lang hindi rin alam ni Anna kung bakit.

Lumapit si Ric sa kanya ang he caressed her cheek.

"Two week, Anna. After ng nangyari kanina I'm sure maiintindihan mo kung bakit hindi ako makakapaghintay."

Kapag tinititigan siya ni Ric na para bang siya lang ang babae sa mundo, mahirap tanggihan ang gusto niya.

"Then two weeks it is."

XVI.

She can't believe it. Naghihintay si Anna kay Ric sa labas ng office niya dahil may meeting pa si Ric.

Ikakasal na si Anna sa isang lingo. Sa dami ng ginagawa niya, halos makalimutan ni Anna na sa isang lingo na ang kasal ni Ric. Naghire si Ric ng wedding planner para tulungan si Anna sa kasal nila. Halos hindi na nga sila nagkikita dahil abal din si Ric sa negosyo. Naintindihan din naman ni Anna dahil inaayos ni Ric ang schedule niya para magkaroon sila ng mahabang honeymoon na sila lang dalawa.

Sa tuwing naaalala ni Anna ang honeymoon hindi rin niya mapigilang maalala ang nakaraan. Kinikilig siya na natatakot na…

Bumukas ang pinto ng opisina ni Ric kaya napatingin siya doon. Nakita niyang lumabas si Ric at isang magandang babae. Una siyang nakita ni Ric. Ngumiti si Ric sa kanya kaya wala siyang magawa kung ngumiti at lumapit sa kanila.

"Anna. Kanina ka pa naghihintay?" tanong ni Ric sabay halik sa pisngi ni Anna.

"Medyo pero okay lang. Ayoko namang makaistorbo."

"Siyanga pala, this is Jansen Villanueva. Jansen, si Anna, my future Mrs. Fernandez."

"Not bad, Ric…" ngumiti si Jansen kay Ric bago nakipagkamay kay Anna. "Hi, Anna. Nice to meet you."

"Ako rin." Nahiya bigla si Anna ng sabihin ni Rick ay Jansen na ikakasal na sila.

"So kalian ang kasal? I assume I'm invited?"

"Next week. At syempre invited ka! Hindi pwedeng mawala ang bestfriend ko sa araw na yun."

Nabigla si Anna. Bestfriend? Kalian pa nagkaroon ng bestfriend si Ric?

"At hindi pwedeng hindi talaga ako pupunta!" tumawa silang dalawa at nailing tuloy si Anna. Parang hindi siya dapat kasama dito. "Okay. I have to go. Mahuhuli na ako sa lunch date ko." Tumingin siya ulit kay Anna. "It was nice meeting you, Anna. Sana maging magkaibigan din tayo."

"Ako din."

Hinatid ni Ric si Jansen sa may elevator at hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi bago pumasok si Jansen sa elevator. Selos agad ang naramdaman ni Anna. Kahit ngayon lang niya nakita si Jansen, malinaw na malapit sila sa isa't isa ni Ric. Isang bagay na gusting-gusto ni Anna makuha.

"So kamusta ang araw mo?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya ng makapasok na sila sa opisina nito.

"Nakakapagod pero masaya. Nakapili na ako ng wedding gown ko."

"At anong itsura?" nakangiting tanong ni Ric.

"Secret."

"Hmmm..secret?" tanong ni Ric habang lumalapit kay Anna. "Hindi na muna kita pipilitin ngayon basta…"

"Basta?"

"Meron akong ganito." Hinalikan niya si Anna sa labi.

"As much as I love the way you kiss, Mr. Fernandez gutom na ako so can we please please have lunch muna before we get sidetracked?" hinalikan niya ang pisngi ni Ric bago lumabas ng office.

….

"So…matagal na kayong magkaibigan ni Jansen?" tanong ni Anna sa kanya ng maupo sila sa isang restaurant malapit sa office.

"Bata pa lang kami, magkaibigan na kami. Minsan nga napapaaway ako sa kanya dahil ang hilig niyang makipag-away sa mga kaklase niya. Lapitin kasi masyado sa lalaki."

Ngumiti lang si Anna na hindi umabot sa mga mata niya.

"Uhm..parang magkapatid na rin ang turingan ninyo?" tanong ni Anna sa kanya. Hindi niya mapigilang magselos kahit na mukhang mabait naman si Jansen.

"More or less.." sagot ni Ric.

"More or less?"

"Hmmm…more or less." Hindi nakatingin sa kanya si Ric kaya hindi niya nakita ang pagkunot ng noo ni Anna.

More or less. Higit pa dun ang nararamdaman ni Ric sa kaibigan niya?

"Pwede paki-explain?"

"Ang alin?" nakangiting tanong ni Ric sa kanya habang kumakain.

"More or less? May gusto ka ba sa kanya?"

Halos mabilaukan si Ric sa kinakain niya ng marinig niya ang taning ni Anna. Uminom siya ng juice bago tiningnan si Anna na para bang tinubuan ng sungay sa noo.

"Seryoso ka ba?"

Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Anna.

"Okay, seryoso ka nga. Teka lang Anna, saan ba nanggaling yung tanong na yan?"

"More or less?" medyo narinig ni Ric ang inis sa boses ni Anna.

"Nung 19 years old ako at 17 siya niligawan ko siya. Akala ko gusto niya rin ako pero binasted ako at sinabi niyang kapatid lang ang turing niya sa akin."

Nakatingin lang sandali si Anna sa kanya tapos bigla itong tumawa ng malakas.

"Anong nakakatawa?" tanong ni Ric.

"I never really thought na may babae sa mundo na aayaw sa'yo." Natawa lalo si Anna. "And na friendzone ka pa to boot!"

"Hindi ko na dapat sinabi sa'yo."

"Uy wag kang mag-alala, walang makakaalam ng sikreto mo. Maybe si Nick lang siguro." Ng lumipas na ang funny moment biglang napaisip si Anna. "Pero sabihin mo sa akin ang totoo, may nararamdaman ka pa rin ba sa kanya?" hindi namalayan ni Anna na tumigil siya sa paghinga habang hinihintay ang sagot ni Ric.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Ric.

"Ric? May nararamdaman ka pa ba sa kanya?"

Sasagot na sana si Ric pero tumunog ang cellphone niya.

"Hello?...Yes…Ngayon?...Sige babalik na ako…Thanks." Binaba niya ang cellphone niya at sinenyasan ang waiter para sa bill. Tumayo ito habang inilapag ang bayad sa mesa.

"I'm sorry, Anna pero kailangan ko nang bumalik sa opisina. Susunduin ko na lang kayo ni Nick mamaya para sa dinner. Okay?"

"Sure." Gusto sanang sabihin ni Anna na hindi pa niya sinasagot ang tanong pero hindi na sigurado si Anna kung gusto pa niyang marinig ang sagot.

Hinalikan siya sa noo ni Ric bago nagmamadaling umalis.

XVII.

Pinilit ni Anna na kalimutan ang lunch date nila ni Ric kanina. It was better to forget. Nagpakabusy siya kasama ang wedding planner sa paghahanda ng kasal. Hindi niya iisipin ang mga bagay na walang kasiguraduhan. Basta para sa kanya, isang simula ang naghihintay sa kanila ni Nick. Kung ganun lang sana kadali makalimot…

"Anna?" tanong ni Iris, ang wedding planner nila.

Nasa office sila ni Iris at nagpaplano ng kasal pero nakaupo lang si Anna katabi ni Iris sa sofa pero iba ang nasa isip niya.

"Sorry, ano ulit yun?"

"Yung cake? Ano ang gusto mong flavor at design?" then tiningna siya sandali ni Iris saka binaba ang ballpen at notepad na hawak niya. "Is everything okay?"

Anna smiled.

"Pasensya ka na. marami lang akong iniisip ngayon." Paliwanag ni Anna.

"Kinakabahan ka sa kasal ninyo ni Ric?"

"Sino bang babae ang hindi kakabahan? Lahat naman siguro ganito rin ang mararamdaman kapag ikakasal na sila."

"I don't want to sound like I'm intruding or something pero, hindi naman kayo nag-away ni Ric?"

"Paano mo nasabi yan?" tanong ni Anna bago uminom ng tubig. Hindi naman siguro maco-consider na away ang nangyari kanina.

"Well, usually kapag hindi na nakikinig sa akin ang bride may mga konting tampuhan na nangyayari. Nothing that can't be patched up, I assure you."

"Kasi…" nag-aalangan si Anna.

"Please..you don't have to tell me anything. I understand naman." Inoffer ni Iris kay Anna ang isang sincere na smile.

Uminom ulit si Anna ng tubig at pinag-isipan ang sinabi sa kanya ni Iris.

"Na-inlove ka na ba?" biglang tinanong ni Anna ang wedding planner nila.

"Once. I thought we were forever but…" Iris sighed. "It didn't last."

"I'm sorry."

"Hindi, it's okay. It's not what you think. I met him five years ago. Masaya kami. We were planning a wonderful future together." She gave Anna a sad smile. "Pero hindi lahat ng love story masaya ang ending."

"Iniwan ka niya?" tanong ni Anna.

"In the truest sense of the word. He died."

"Iris…" hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Iris at pinisil ito.

"Alam naman naming dalawa na pwedeng mangyari yun sa kanya eh. Kakambal na ng trabaho niya. Isa siyang marine officer. Pinadala siya sa Isabela City pero hindi na siya nakabalik. Tatlong taon pero hindi ko pa rin siya mapalitan sa puso ko, siguro ganun talaga kapag mahal na mahala mo ang isang tao. If you want my advice, mahalin mo ng buong-buo si Ric at ang anak ninyo dahil hindi mo alam kung hanggang kalian ninyo makakapiling ang isa't isa."

LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE LINEBREAKPEOPLE

Fifteen minutes. Kahit hindi yun ganoon katagal still ayaw ni Ric na ma-late. Ayaw niyang nale-late sa mga meetings niya professional man o personal ito. At heto, 15 minutes na late siya sa usapan nila ni Anna. Sana nga lang wag topakin si Anna lalo na't naputol kanina ang lunch date nila. Lumabas si Ric sa sasakyan niya dala-dala ang isang bouquet ng forget me not at white roses na paborito ni Anna. At oo, sinisisi ni Ric ang mga bulaklak kaya natagalan siya.

Kakatok na sana si Ric pero binuksan na ni Anna ang pinto kaya hindi na niya niatago ang mga bulaklak.

"Flowers for you." Binigay na lang ni Ric ang mga ito at ngumiti kay Anna.

"And you're late." Sabay tanggap sa mga bulaklak at inamoy ito. "Thank you."

"Thank you lang walang kiss?"

Ngumiti lang sa kanya si Anna bago pinatuloy si Ric sa bahay. "Kiss? Eh late ka nga eh."

"I'm sorry kasi-"

"Shh..no need to explain." Binaba ni Anna ang mga bulaklak sa pinakamalapit na mesa bago niyakap si Ric. "Let me guess. My flowers were the reason kaya ka na-late?"

"Forgive me?" tanong ni Ric at hinalikan ang tip ng nose ni Anna.

"For now." She laughed.

"Si Nick?"

"Tapos na kumain ang natutulog na siya ngayon so tayong dalawa na lang ang matutuloy."

"Now that's a thought."

"Nakakatakot ka kapag nag-iisip, Ric."

"Talaga? Alam mo hindi pa ako masyadong gutom. We could-"

"Hindi ka gutom pero ako gutom na gutom na. So sige na puntahan mo na si Nick habang nilalagay ko sa vase ang mga flowers then we can go."

"Yes ma'am!"

Papunta na si Ric sa kwarto pero hinawakan ni Anna ang braso niya. Nagulat siya ng binigyan siya ni Anna ng kiss sa labi at medyo nabitin ito sa sobrang bilis.

"Thanks for the flowers."

XVIII.

"Saan ba talaga tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Anna kay Ric.

"Somewhere special." Tumigil ang sasakyan dahil sa redlight kaya tumingin si Rick ay Anna. "You look incredibly beautiful tonight." Ric complemented her then took one of her hands and kissed her palm.

Namula naman agad ang pisngi ni Anna.

"Salamat. Akala ko hindi mo napansin." Nadismaya ng kaunti si Anna kanina ng hindi man lang napansin ni Ric ang suot niya lalo na't pinaghandaan ito ni Anna. Suot niya ang isang deep green na long sleeved off shoulder na dress. Medyo above the knees kaya ipinares ni Anna ang tanging killer heels na meron siya. Inayos din niya ang buhok niya, medyo loose na pagkakatali para magmukhang elegante siya para kay Ric.

"I'm sorry. I was late and na-distract ako eh." He laughed. "pero really, Anna. Lalo kang gumanda. You look good enough to eat, you know." Smoothly, he put his hand on her thigh.

Not smooth enough.

Inalis ni Anna ang kamay ni Ric.

"Easy ka lang Ric. I really am hungry. Isa pa ayokong masayang ang ayos ko ngayon kung…uhh…alam mo na…"

"If I give you dinner would you be my dessert?" he smiled sexily which made her insides flutter.

"You are shameless! Alam mo ba yun?" hindi mapigilan ni Anna ang ngumiti sa kilig.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a "well see". Kanina pa green ang light kaya magdrive ka na!"

Nakangiti lang si Ric habang nagdadrive. Ilang minuto pa at tumigil sila sa harap ng isang prestihiyoso at sikat na hotel.

"Ric?"

"Anna?"

"Wag mong sabihing nandito na tayo?"

"Nandito na tayo."

"Hindi ako nagbibiro, Ric."

"That makes the two of us."

Tumingin si Anna kay Ric at nakitang nakatingin sin ito sa kanya.

"You said dinner!" she glared at him.

"And dinner is what I'll deliver as promised." He smiled.

"Dito? Seryoso ka?"

"Anna, as much as I find it…uhh..ano ba ang word?..." nag-isip sandali si Ric bago ngumiti ulit. "As much as I find everything that's going on inside your beautiful and sexy head, tulad mo gutom na rin ako. So pinapangako ko, magdidinner lang tayo and…"

"And?"

"We'll see as you put it kanina." He left her staring at him and got out of the car. Binuksan ni Ric ang pinto niya at inalalayan siya sa pagbaba.

"Thanks." sinabi ni Anna sa kanya.

"Alam mo ba, they serve the best steaks here daw." Sabi ni Ric habang naglalakad sila papasok ng hotel.

"Really? Sino may sabi?"

"Google."

Hindi mapigilang tumawa ni Anna dahil alam niyang pinapatawa siya ni Ric para mawala ang kaba niya.

"Ric? Anna?" tinawag sila ng napakapamilyar na boses.

Lumingon sila at nakita nilang si Jansen nga ang tumawag sa kanila.

"Jansen! Andito ka din pala." Sabi ni Ric sabay halik sa pisngi ng kaibigan niya.

"Hi, Anna! You look ravishing tonight!" sinabi sa kanya ni Jansen ay hinalikan din niya si Anna sa pisngi.

"Ikaw din." Nakangiti na sinabi sa kanya ni Anna. She was telling the truth, too. The woman really looked beautiful.

"Thanks. May ipapakilala pala ako sa'yo." Tumalikos si Jansen sa kanila. "Goeffrey?" isang lalaki ang lumingon ng marinig niya ang pangalan niya ata nakangiting lumapit kay Jansen. "Hon, I want you to meet Anna, Ric's fiancé. Anna, si Goeffrey Villafuerte, my husband."

Nagulat si Anna.

"Asawa mo?"

"Yes, asawa niya unfortunately for her." Sagot ni Goeffrey para kay Jansen at nakipagkamay kay Anna at Ric.

"I'm sorry..hindi ko kasi alam na may asawa na pala si Jansen." At bakit nakalimutang sabihin ni Ric kanina, hindi niya rin alam.

"Don't worry, hindi lang ikaw ang hindi nakakaalam. Her parents doesn't know. I know. I literally swept her off her feet."

"Wag ka mag-alala, ikwekwento ko sayo one day pero hindi ngayon. Sa klase ng tingin ni Ric, hindi na siya makapaghintay na ma-solo ka. So iiwan na muna naming kayo and enjoy the evening." Sinabi sa kanya ni Jansen at tumawa lang ang asawa niya.

"It was nice meeting you, Anna and congratulations." Bati sa kanya ni Goeffrey. "Ric? Congrats." Nakipagkamay siya kay Ric.

"Salamat."

Iniwan sila ni Jnasen at Goeffrey pero nakatingin pa rin si Anna sa kanila.

"Hindi alam ng magulang ni Jansen?"

"Oo, last month sila nagpakasal. Kagagaling lang nila sa honeymoon. Ako lang ang sinabihan nila noon."

"Pero bakit di mo agad sinabi kanina?"

"Ang ganda mo kasi kapag nagseselos ka."

Liliko na sana si Anna sa kanan dahil dun daw papunta sa restaurant ng hotel ng hinawakan siya ni Ric sa bewang and ushered her papunta sa elevator.

"Okay…"

"Relax. We'll have dinner."

Pumasok sila sa loob ng elevator and they waited silently.

"Kakain tayo sa loob ng suite? Oorder ka ng room service? Ganun ba ang pinaplano mo?"

"Honey, ayoko masayang ang damit mo. Besides, masyadong delikado kapag malapit tayo sa kama."

"Eh saan mo ba talaga ako dadalhin?" tanong ni Anna.

"Surprise nga. Ikaw naman masyadong eksyted." Hinalikan ni Ric sa noo si Anna. "A special evening for you."

Hindi na nagtanong o nangulit pa si Anna. Special evening sabi ni Ric…hindi pa man niya alam ang surpresa sa kanya ni Ric ay kilig na kilig na siya at kinakabahan na rin siya.

Tumigil ang elevator sa top floor at dun sila lumabas.

"Sandali." Tumigil sa paglakad si Ric.

"Bakit?"

May kinuha si Ric sa bulsa niya.

"Close your eyes."

Pinikit ni Anna ang mga mata niya. Naramdaman niya na nilagyan siya ng piring ni Ric.

"Dapat ba akong matakot sa surprise mo, Ric?"

"Nope…you'll see. Dahan dahan lang sa paglalakad."

Naglakad sila papunta sa fire exit.

"Sandali Anna."

Bigla siyang binuhat ni Ric kaya nagulat si Anna.

"Ano- wait- Ric! Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Aakyat tayo ng hagdan. Mabuti na lang I don't want you to break you beautiful neck ng hindi ka pa nagsasabi ng I do kaya binuhat na kita. I'm telling you, Anna papatayin ka ng sapatos mo. Ewan ko ba bakit ang hilig ng mga babae na pahirapan ang sarili nila."

"Bagay siya sa suot ko." She was loving this scene. Nakayakap lang siya kay Ric habang binubuhat siya nito. Napakaintoxicating talaga ng amoy ni Ric. She could not stop herself from enjoying this. "Malayo pa ba?"

"Andito na tayo." Dahan-dahan siyang binaba ni Ric. Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto at naramdaman niya ang malamig na simoy ng hangin.

"Ready ka na?" tanong ni Ric.

She nodded.

Tinggal ni Ric ang piring sa mga mata niya.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in her ears.

She slowly opened her eyes and absorbed the view in front of her. Rose petals everywhere. Pinuno ni Ric ang buong sahig ng rooftop. Buti na lang hindi masyado malakas ang hangin at hindi ito nililipad. In the middle, may table for two and of course, candles…at may music na hindi niya alam kung saan nanggagaling.

"Nagustuhan mo ba?"

"Ric..ang ganda. You did this for me?"

"Only you." He smiled.

"Pero…ba…bakit? Para saan? I mean ikakasal na tayo kaya hindi mo na kailangan gawin 'to."

"I wanted to. You deserved it. You deserve so much more."

Nakatingin lang sila ng sandaling yun.

Ric was the one who looked away first.

"Halika, alam kong gutom ka na. Let's eat?"

"Sure."

Hindi nakita ni Ric na nakatingin pa rin sa kanya si Anna.

XIX.

Kanina pa tahimik si Anna at Ric. Kung si Ric patuloy na kumakain, si Anna naman pinaglalaruan lang ang pagkain sa harap niya. Hindi na natiis ni Ric at tumingin siya kay Anna.

"May problema ba, Anna?"

Nabigla si Anna kaya nabitawan niya ang tinidor niya.

"Hindi ba masarap?" tanong ni Ric pero hindi siya galit. Sa katunayan nakangiti siyang nagtatanong kay Anna.

"Ha? Ma- masarap naman."

"Hmmm..di ba gutom ka?"

"Oo, gutom ako."

"Ba't konti lang kinakain mo?"

"Ha? Kasi..kasi ano…"

Tumayo bigla si Ric at inusog ang upuan niya at tumabi siya kay Anna. Kinuha din niya ang plato niya at nilagay katabi ng plato ni Anna.

Tinikman ni Ric ang pagkain sa plato ni Anna.

"Hmmm..medyo nasobrahan nga sa patis ang nasa plato mo." Kumuha siya ng pagkain galing sa sariling plato niya at isinubo kay Anna.

"Ric?"

"Sige na, tikman mo yung nasa plato ko mas masarap."

Walang magawa si Anna dahil halos ibuka na ni Ric ang bibig niya para sa kanya.

"Ano? Mas masarap di ba?"

Napangiti ng konti si Anna.

"Ric, why are you being so nice?"

"Bakit gusto mo bang mag-away tayo palagi?"

"Hindi..hindi naman sa ganun pero please wag kang masyadong maging mabait kasi baka..baka masanay ako."

"Edi masanay ka, hindi ba yun pwede?" he asked her while tucking a wayward strand of her hair behind her ears.

Hindi siya sinagot ni Anna instead nagtanong si Anna sa kanya.

"Ba't hindi mo agad sinabi sa akin? Ba't di mo sinabi na kasal na pala si Jansen?"

"Are you mad dahil hindi ko sinabi sa'yo?"

"Sagutin mo muna ang tanong ko." Sinabi ni Anna sa kanya. She took a sip of her wine. Baka kailanganin niya ang liquid courage sa pinatutunguhan ng usapan nila ni Ric.

"Anna, it wasn't my secret to tell. Kanina lang niya sinabi sa akin. Kahit ako, hindi ko alam na ikinasal pala siya. She made us all think na magbabakasyon lang siya sa Amerika."

"Hindi ka sang-ayon sa pagpapakasal niya kay Goeffrey?"

Uminom din si Ric ng wine bago siya sumagot.

"Hindi naman sa ganoon. I just don't think na kailangan nilang magmadali."

"Gaya ng ginagawa natin?" tumaas ang kilay ni Anna.

"You know it's different, Anna."

"Dahil may anak tayo? Ric, you didn't even consider marrying me when we were still together."

"Anna hindi yan ang ibig kong sabihin."

"Hindi ko nakalimutan ang sinabi mo noon, Ric. Okay, meron ngang sexual attraction sa pagitan nating dalawa but let's not forget na papakasalan mo lang ako dahil sa anak mo." Uminom ulit si Anna ng wine and this time inubos niya ang nasa baso niya. "At tama ka nga, iba sila because the way they look at each other kitang-kita ng lahat na mahal na mahal nila ang isa't isa.

"You know I don't do love, Anna."

"I know." She whispered and caressed his face with her hand. "Pero hindi ka naman mahirap mahalin." _If you let me._ Gustong idagdag ni Anna pero alam niyang magbabago ang pakikitungo sa kanya ni Ric kapag sinabi niya yun.

"Dance with me." He murmured.

Blanko ang utak ni Anna.

"Ano?"

Tumayo si Ric at inalok ang kamay niya.

"Dance with me."

Tumingin si Anna sa nakangiting mukha ni Ric at sa kamay niya.

"Sure." Tumayo siya at sumayaw sila ni Ric.

They were dancing slowly. His hand on her waist the other holding her and while she put her hand while she put her other on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, so close he could feel her heart pounding next to his chest. He could smell nothing but her scent. And at that moment he knew it was the right time.

"Anna?"

"Hmmm?" she leaned her head against his shoulder while they danced.

"You really look beautiful tonight."

"You look wonderful din."

"May kulang lang."

She laughed. "Wala akong alahas na babagay sa suot ko."

"Ako meron."

May kinuha siya sa bulsa niya at umatras kay Anna. Halos di makahinga si Anna ng makita niya ang isang maliit na box.

"I wanted it to be perfect when I give this to you." He kissed her hand bago niya bintiwan ito at buksan ang box. It was a gold ring encrusted with diamonds and a large emerald in the middle. "Galing yan sa lola ko." Sabi niya habang isinuot ang singsing kay Anna. "You like it?"

"Ang ganda." Eksakto sa daliri niya at hindi maliit at hindi rin masyadong malaki ang bato ng singsing. "I..hindi ko matatanggap.."

"Of course tatanggapin mo." He kissed her lips ang smiled. "Wala akong maisip na ibang babae na babagay suotin ang singsing na yan. No one but my wife."

XX.

She just kept staring at the ring on her fingers. Romantic naman yung setting. Romantic dinner. Romantic music. Romantic everything. Pero bakit parang kulang pa rin para kay Anna?

"Anong problema? Hindi mo type ang singsing? Ayaw mo ng emerald? Kung gusto mo bumili na lang tayo bukas tapos ikaw na pumili ng bato."

Sinuntok niya sa may balikat si Ric.

"Ano ka ba? Ang ganda nga eh. Hindi lang ako makapaniwala." Then suddenly naiiyak na siya.

"Oh? Bakit ka umiiyak? May mali ba akong nagawa?"

"Yun na nga eh! Wala kang ginagawang mali." Hindi niya napigilan at tumulo ang isang luha niya.

"When I planned to have this night for us, I didn't also plan to make you cry." Sinabi ni Ric habang inalis ang luha sa pisngi niya.

"Thank you." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

Sa cheeks.

"I gave you dinner, wine and a ring. At kiss lang sa pisngi ang akin, Anna?"

"Yes! Yan lang." she grinned. "For now. Gutom na ulit ako! Can we continue enjoying the food?"

"As you wish." He took her hand and led her back to their table.

Masaya lang silang nagkwentuhan. Anything under the sky. Ito ang moments na pareho nilang na-miss. Yes they were lovers pero masaya din sila sa company ng isa't isa. They have different opinions sa politics, although Catolic sila pareho, Anna is anti-RH while Ric is pro-RH, same ang tastes nila sa movies except nung nanood sila ng twilight. Anna loved watching that movie pero nung pinanood nila noon ito ni Ric ay tinulugan lang siya nito.

"Bukas nga pala ng hapon susunduin kita ha?" sinabi ni Ric sa kanya.

"Why?"

"May nakita akong mga bahay na for sale. I want you to come with me and tell me which one you like."

"Bahay?"

"Anna? You really don't think na kasya tayo sa bahay na tinitirhan mo? I mean no offense pero oo cozy siya pero isa lang ang bedroom. At kung sa condo unit ko tayo, masyadong delikado kapag malaki-laki na si Nick. A new house is the best solution."

"So I get to choose kung saan tayo titira?"

He thought about her question before answering.

"Nope. 3 way to vote. Ako, ikaw at si Nick."

"Si Nick? Eh hindi pa kaya nakakapagsalita yun let alone decide."

"Eh ako din naman ang kakampihan nun di ba? He is his father's son, after all." He grinned.

"Aha but then mother knows best."

"Ganun ba yun?"

"Uhuh."

"Hindi ba husband knows best?"

"You're not a husband yet." She reminded him.

"Fathers know best?"

"A woman's institution is way way above the ladder."

"Okay! Talo ako! But I'm still paying."

"Paying is the least you could do." She agreed with him.

He laughed. They both laughed.

"Witch." He murmured.

"Ano yun?" tanong ni Anna.

"Wala! Ang sabi ko, dessert?"

"Dessert?"

"Yung kinakain pagkatapos ng dinner?"

"Hindi bagay sa'yo maging sarcastic, Ric!" tumawa si Anna. "What's for dessert?"

"You." He whispered.

"Magpapanggap akong hindi ko narinig ang sinabi mo." She averted her eyes from him.

"Sana wag." Biro ni Ric.

"Remind me again kung kalian ang kasal?"

"Eight days to go."

"Right."

"Ba't mo kailangan maremind?" as if hindi pa alam ni Ric.

"Eight days nalang at magiging asawa mo ako. Can't you wait that long?"

"Sweetheart, the way you look at me? It's kinda hard to resist."

"Baliw ka talaga! Dessert na nga!"

It was almost ten-thirty nung nagdrive sila pauwi.

"Anna, sana nag-enjoy ka ngayong gabi." He said without looking at her. He was still driving pero nakasmile pa rin siya.

"Oo. Nag-enjoy ako. Sino ba naman ang hindi mag-eenjoy?"

"Nag-enjoy din ako."

"May hihilingin lang sana ako."

"Ano yun?" tanong niya bago hininto ang sasakyan sa harap ng bahay ni Anna.

"Don't seduce me hangga't di pa tayo kasal, please?"

He laughed out loud and gathered her into his arms.

"Kahit gaano kahirap, susubukan ko." He kissed her nose before getting out of the car. Inalalayan din niya si Anna sa pagbaba ng kotse at hinatid sa may pinto ng bahay.

"Papapasukin kita pero-"

"Pero hindi ko alam kung mapipigilan ko ang sarili ko. I'm gonna see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. He kissed her softly on her lips before turning away.

"Ric?"

Nagkatinginan lang sila ng matagal the suddenly he pulled her into his arms, lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with long, slow deliberation. Anna melted against him with a sigh of pleasure. When Ric raised his head again, she looked down at her.

"Wag mo akong tingnan ng ganyan ngayon, pagkatapos nan g kasal natin, okay?" he sounded husky even to his ears.

She smiled and reluctantly stepped back.

"Goodnight, Ric. Sweet dreams."

XXI.

Nakikipaglaro si Anna kay Nick nang may kumatok sa pinto. Sumilip siya sa bintana at nakita si Ric sa labas. Napangiti si Anna bago tumingin sa relo niya. Hindi siya late. In fact, maaga ng thirty minutes si Ric kaya excited na binuksan ni Anna ang pinto.

"Anna." He greeted her while approvingly looking at her jeans and simple blouse that doesn't do anything to diminish her beauty.

Gusto rin sana ni Ric na magbihis pero ayaw na niyang malate kaya nakasuit pa rin siya.

"Hi, Ric. Maaga ka ngayon. Wala ng gifts para sa akin?" biro ni Anna sa kanya.

"Meron siyempre."

"Ano?"

"This." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. His other hand lifted and his fingers dragged lightly over her jaw. The stroke of his thumb over her lower lip was gentle. "And this." When he lowered his head he did it slowly, as if he wasn't sure he was actually going to follow through. His mouth brushed against hers. Teasing her. Nakakabaliw pero hindi makagalaw si Anna. Anticipation exploded inside her. For a few seconds, his mouth hovered close to hers and then he lost his grip on control and took her mouth in a hard, devouring kiss that made her go insane. Time flew and they never noticed until he reluctantly dragged his mouth from hers. Both of them breathing hard.

"Dumating ka ng maaga for this?" tanong ni Anna sa kanya. She was still a little restless.

"It was worth it. Nasaan si Nick?"

"Nasa loob." Pinapasok niya si Ric na agad naman kinarga ang anak nila.

"Hello, Nick. Namiss mo ba si Papa?" tanong niya sa anak at hinalikan ito sa noo. "Anna iwan na lang natin si Nick baka matagalan tayo."

"Okay lang pero hangga't maari, gusto ko sana bumalik ng maaga. Matagal ko na ring hindi nakakasama ng matagal si Nick dahil sa sobrang busy sa kasal." Paliwanag ni Anna.

"Gusto ko rin ang iniisip mo. Yan na ba ang isusuot mo o magbibihis ka pa?"

"Ano sa tingin mo? Kailangan ko pa ba magbihis?"

"No, hindi na. Kahit ano naman ang isusuot mo ikaw pa rin ang pinakamaganda at pinakasexy na nakilala ko."

"Nakuha mo pa talagang mambola?"

"Cross my heart."

They both laughed.

Nagbigay ng ilang instructions si Anna sa yaya ni Nick bago niya kinuha ang bag niya.

"Okay na. Saan tayo unang pupunta?"

"Papakita ko sa'yo." Hinawakan ni Ric ang kamay ni Anna and lead her to the car. He opened the door for her and she got inside. Sumunod siya at stinart ang sasakyan. "Una natin puntahan ang first choice ko."

"Choice mo talaga?"

"Wag mo nga ako tingnan ng ganyan. Maaasahan naman ang choice ko eh. Hindi ako magiging successful kung wala akong taste."

"Ric, ayoko ng sobrang malaki na bahay. Tatlo lang naman tayong titira dun."

"Hindi naman ganun kalaki.."

Anna doubted that.

"Ric…" she warned.

"Before you disapprove, tingnan mo na lang muna, please?"

"O sige pero hindi ibig sabihin yun na ang bahay na bibilhin natin, okay?"

Tumawa lang si Ric.

"Bakit? Anong nakakatawa?"

"We're fighting like an old married couple already."

"No, we're not an old married couple."

"Sabi ko lang sounds like. We're gonna be just fine, Anna. Magugustuhan mo ang bahay, promise." He winked at her bago siya nagdrive.

Tahimik lang silang dalawa habang nagdadrive. Tahimik pero magaan ang pakiramdam, walang tension na nararamdaman. Pero unang nabingi si Ric sa sobrang tahimik.

"Music?" tanong ni Rick ay Anna.

"Sure."

Pinaandar ni Ric ang radio at medyo masakit sa tenga ang awit na bumungad sa kanila kaya nilipat ni Ric sa ibang estasyon. Sobrang lungkot naman ng kanta.

"Para naman tayong may nililibing niyan." Kumento ni Anna.

Ngumiti si Ric at nilipat ulit sa ibang estasyon. Narinig nilang tumutugtog ang Forevermore.

You were just a dream that I once knew…

Never thought I could be right for you…

Napangiti silang dalawa.

"Naalala mo ba-"

"Natatandaan mo ba-"

Sabay silang nagsalita kaya napatingin sila sa isa't isa.

"It was our first dance." Sinabi ni Anna.

"And our third date." Sinabi naman ni Ric.

Pinakinggan nilang dalawa ang kanta.

All those years, I'd long to hold you in my arms…

I've been dreaming of you…

She started to hum with the music without realizing it. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Ric. Hindi alam ni Ric kung ano ang nangyari basta bmilis na lang ang tibok ng puso niya. Nakapikit ang mata ni Anna habang nakikinig sa kanta.

Kung nakita lang sana ni Anna ang tingin ni Ric sa kanya bago niya binalik sa daan, siguro mas lalong mai-inlove siya kay Ric dahil lang sa mga titig niya.

"You were just a dream that I once knew…" dinilat bigla ni Anna ang mga mata niya ng marinig na kumanta si Ric. "Never thought I would be right for you. I just can't compare you with anything in this world. You're all I need to be here with forevermore." Pagbitiw ni Ric ng forevermore tumingin siya kay Anna at ngumiti. Ang puso ni Anna sa sandaling yun parang nagflip ng back and forth at hindi siya makahinga sa kilig. Ngumiti ulit si Ric bago bumalik ang tingin sa daan. "Hindi ko naman nasira ang kanta, no?"

"Hi…hindi…"

"Magnda siyang kanta."

Napalunok si Anna.

"O..oo. Maganda nga ang kanta." At that moment, napagpasyahan ni Anna na iyon ang magiging theme song nila ni Ric. Kahit na hindi niya alam.

"At nandito na tayo." Hininto ni Ric ang sasakyan.

Sa harap nila, isang malaking bahay ang bumungad sa kanilang dalawa.

XXII.

"Ang..ang ganda." Walang masabi si Anna.

"Wait until you see the inside." He unfastened his seatbelt. "Pasok tayo?"

"Wala bang agent na sasama sa atin?"

"Wala. Sinabi ko na gusto kong ako mismo ang magtour sa'yo sa buong bahay."

"Pwede ba yun?"

"Basta ako, kahit ano pwede."

She shook her head and unfastened her seatbelt too and got out of the car. Lumabas na rin ng kotse si Ric.

"Fully furnished na ba?" tanong niya kay Ric.

"Oo pero may mga parts ng bahay na kailangan iupdate." Naglakad sila papunta sa front door ng bahay.

"Sino ang huling may-ari?"

"Isang mag-asawa. Kasal sila for fifty years bago namatay ang lalaki last year then a few months after sumunod ang asawa. Wala silang anak kaya minana ng pamangkin at gustong ibenta."

"Fifty yeas?" she echoed. Ang daming taon para sa isang kasal. At sa isang magandang bahay pa nakatira. Suddenly, her heart contracted. Pwede silang tumira ditto…sila ni Ric at ng mga anak nila…their own perfect paradise. Perfect kung mahal siya ni Ric. Pumasok sila sa isang room. May mga sofa and pillows and tables na. the walls were painted in cream at ang mga bintana ay natatakpan ng mga magaganda at mamahaling kurtina. It was the living room.

"Pwede nating ientertain ang mga bisita dito." Sinabi ni Ric.

"Ang ganda."

Hinawakan ni Ric ang kamay niya at dinala siya sa dining area.

"Ang haba masyado ng mesa. Tatlo lang naman tayo, Ric."

""Tatlo PA lang tayo, Anna." Sinabi ni Ric at ngumiti sa kanya. "May mas maliit na version nito sa katabi ng living room. Halika, punta muna tayo sa kusina." Pumunta sila sa kusina na magkahawak ang kamay. "Medyo luma na ang mga gamit dito kaya pinapapalitan ko ng bago. By the time na bumalik tayo galing ng honeymoon natin, magiging modern na ang kitchen natin."

Natin. Kinilig si Anna dun. Masarap pakinggan kapag galing kay Ric. Hindi niya sinabi na kitchen niya. Kitchen nila.

"Wow. Pero sana huwag nilang baguhin totally ang kusina. Maganda pa naman ang design."

"No, sinabi ko sa kanila na as much as possible ang mga appliances at plumbing lang ang baguhin. The rest, alagang-alaga ng may-ari noon."

"Anong meron sa labas?" tanong ni Anna.

"I'll show you." Lumbas sila sa may pinto sa kusina palabas ng bahay.

"May sariling garden ng mga herbs at ilang prutas ang bahay." Sinabi ni Ric habang tinuro niya ang isang banda na malapit sa kusina. "Medyo napabayaan pero kapag nandito na tayo, maaayos din yan."

"Ang laki nga ng bahay na 'to, Ric."

"May pool din sa kabilang part ng bahay at may garden para sa bulaklak, halika." Pinakita ni Ric iyon at manghang-mangha si Anna sa bahay. Isang paraiso ng bata.

Nilibot nila ang mga kwarto sa baba bago sila umakyat sa second floor.

"Ang mga bedroom, hindi ko na papakialaman. Ikaw na ang bahala na magdecorate pati sa mga kwarto sa baba kung gusto mo. Pero please wag mo lang papinturahan ng pink ang study room ko?" biro ni Ric sa kanya.

"Akala ko ba pink ang favorite color mo?" biro naman sa kanya ni Anna.

"Pagsisisihan mo talaga kapag nagging pink ang office ko sa bahay, sweetheart."

"Anong gagawin mo?"

"Marami akong gagawin sa'yo."

"Talaga? Tulad ng?" tanong ni Anna sa kanya habang binuksan ang isa sa mga pinto ng kwarto sa taas. Isang malaking kama ang nasa gitna at may fireplace sa loob. Walk in ang closet at napakalaki ng kwartong yun. Decorated in whites and blue.

"The master bedroom." Bulong ni Ric sa kanya at niyakap niya si Anna mula likod. "You like it?"

"Ang laki..ibig sabihin dito..tayo..?"

"Hmmm…" he started nuzzling her neck. "Ang bango mo.."

Napapikit si Anna at napasandal kay Ric.

"Ric…" hindi na makapag-isip ng tama si Anna.

"I missed you…"

She turned around to face him. "Ric, we really shouldn't-"

He didn't let her finish and pulled her back in his arms. "Sigurado ka?"

"Hindi atin ang bahay…"

"You love it?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya habang hinahalikan ang leeg niya.

"I love it…" she moaned. "Ma…magugustuhan din ni Nick ito." Nabitawan niya ang bag niya at nahulog ito sa sahig.

"Then its ours…" he said against her skin.

"Ours?"

"Atin na." he said and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

Fire flashed through his veins when his mouth met the soft curve of hers. He never kissed anyone who was so soft, so supple, and before he could stop himself he was devouring her.

His lips nipped and sucked, and when that wasn't enough he coaxed open her mouth. With the swish of the ocean providing dramatic background music, their tongues twined and pure unadultered lust exploded inside him. It twenty seconds, he could have that tank top over her head. In thirty, he could probably lure her to the big comfortable bed they were both looking at a moment ago. Anna kissed him back. Naughty kisses that reminded him of how much he had to lose if he made a misstep. Her arms twined around his neck in a strangehold never wanting to let go.

He shuddered as her tongue mated with his, soft and delicious. "Come to bed with me," he groaned. Whether it was an order or a plea, he wasn't sure.

"Anna bit his lower lip. "Bakit mo ba ako pinapahirapan ng ganito?" she was breathing hard.

"You're doing the same thing to me…" he groaned. He carried her to the bed and laid her down carefully. "Sabihin mo na ayaw mong ituloy 'to..maiintindihan ko." Pero he prayed sa lahat ng santo n asana hindi niya gawin…

"Stop staring and kiss me."

He did. Gladly. Slowly, he lowered his head. Making her wait.

Pero biglang nagring ang cellphone ni Anna.

Nagkatinginan lang sila.

"Please sabihin mo sa akin na hindi mo yan sasagutin?" sinabi ni Ric sa kanya.

"Alam mong kailangan..baka si Nick.." sinabi ni Anna sa kanya bago siya tumayo at kinuha ang cellphone sa bag niya na nasa sahig. Nakaupo lang si Ric at nakatingin sa kanya.

"Hello?..Oo..Hindi..Dadaanan ko na lang…Salamat…" binaba ni Anna ang phone niya at tumingin kay Ric.

"May problema?" tanong ni Ric.

"Wala..yung wedding gown lang.."

They both sighed. Lumapit sa kanya si Anna at umupo sa tabi niya.

"Hindi naman tayo masyadong excited, no?" tanong ni Anna sa kanya.

Napatawa na lang si Ric at nayakap ng mahigpit si Anna.

"I guess, we'll have to wait for our honeymoon."

XXIII.

Nagmeryenda si Anna kasama ang pinsan niyang si Claire habang natutulog si Nick. Nakaupo sila sa sofa na nasa sala pero nakabukas pa rin ang pinto ng kwarto kung saan natutulog si Nick.

"Kamusta na ang pamangkin ko?" tanong ni Anna kay Claire.

"Ayun, medyo pilyo pa rin. Pano kasi nagmana sa tatay niya."

"Eh nain-love ka din naman kasi sa kapilyohan ng tatay niya." Biro ni Anna.

Tumawa si Claire. "Hindi ah. Sa lahat ng katangian ni Bryan, hindi ang pagiging pilyo niya ang tumulak sa akin na pakasalan siya. Minsan nga hindi ko na alam kung si Ben ba o si Bryan ang mas pilyo sa kanilang dalawa. They just drive me insane sometimes."

Ngumiti si Anna at kumain ng cake.

"Eh ikaw?" tanong ni Claire sa kanya.

"Anong ako?"

"Ikaw? Kamusta ka na?"

"Eto, kinakabahan. Sa makalawa na ang kasal. Ikaw nung kinasal ka di ba ganito ka rin naman? Kinakabahan na hindi mapakali."

"Oo pero yun lang ba talaga?"

Umiwas ng tingin si Anna. "Hindi kita maintindihan, Claire."

Hindi nagsalita si Claire. Hinintay lang niya na tumingin ulit si Anna sa kanya bago soua nagpatuloy.

"Anna, sigurado ka na bas a gagawin mong pagpapakasal sa lalaking yun?" she carefully asked.

Napalunok si Anna. Sinubukan niyang ngumiti pero pilit at hinala ni Anna, nakikita yun ni Claire. "Saan naman nanggaling ang tanong mo?"

Hinawakan ni Claire ang kamay ni Anna. "Pinsan kita. Natural lang na magtanong ako ng ganito. Sinaktan ka na niya minsan, Anna. Sigurado ka ban a hindi ka na niya iiwan kapag kailangan mo siya?"

"Mahal ko siya." Bulong niya sa pinsan niya na para bang natatakot na marinig siya ni Ric kahit wala siya doon.

"Hindi ako bulag para hindi yon makita. Ang tanong, mahal ka ba niya?"

"Tapatin mo ako, Anna. Mahal ka ban g lalaking mahal mo?"

Hindi. Oo. Hindi niya alam. Sa pinapakita ni Ric sa kanya, pwede na niyang paniwalain ang sarili niya na mahal siya ni Ric. O baka panahon lang ang kailangan para maamin ni Ric sa sarili niya kung ano talaga ang nararamdaman niya para kay Anna. "Hindi na mahalaga yon. Magpapakasal kami at palalakihin naming si Nick na magkasama. Bibigyan namin ang anak namin ng isang kumpletong pamilya. Wala na akong mahihiling pa."

_Napakasinungaling mo, Anna._ Sinabi niya sa sarili niya.

"Anna, hindi masamang humiling minsan sa sarili. Kumpleto nga ang pamilya pero masaya ba ang klase ng pamilya na ibibigay mo sa anak mo? Handa ka bang maghintay habangbuhay hanggang sa mahalin ka ni Ric?"

Inalis ni Anna ang kamay niya na hawak-hawak ni Claire at tumayo. "Siguro nga nagpapakatanga ako. Siguro walang magndang maidudulot ang desisyon ko para sa sarili ko pero mahal ko si Nick. Ayoko din naman na lumaki siya na dalawng bahay ang tinitirhan. Ayokong sabihin sa akin ng anak ko baling araw na hindi naming sinubukan ang tatay niya na gawin ang lahat para sa kanya. Mahal ko rin ang tatay niya. Tanga na kung tanga pero simula nung bumalik si Ric sa buhay ko, mas lalo ko lang siyang minahal. At sigurado ako na mas pipiliin ko na makasama siya kahit na hindi niya ako mahal kaysa sa buhay na wala siya."

"At kapag hindi ka niya matutunang mahalin?"

"Titiisin ko. We have a lifetime together to show him how I feel."

Tumayo si Claire at hinawakan ang balikat ni Anna. "You deserve so much better than this, Anna. You don't have to settle for less."

Hinarap siya ni Anna na nakangiti. "I'm not settling for less. Si Ric ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa buhay ko. Dahil sa kanya nagkaroon ako ng Nick."

"Natatakot ako para sa'yo Anna. Baka saktan ka lang niya ulit."

"Hindi mangyayari yun. Hindi niya malalaman na mahal ko siya. Hindi ko sasabihin hangaa't hindi ako sigurado na talagang wala ng pag-asa na mahalin niya ako. Pero hindi ko man masabi, pwede ko namang ipakita sa kanya di ba?" naluluha na si Anna pero nanatili ang ngiti sa mukha niya. "Ric deserves to be loved unconditionally at ibibigay ko sa kanya yun."

"Kahit na walang kapalit?"

"Makakasama ko siya habangbuhay. Ilalagay niya ang singsing niya sa kamay ko. Bubuo kami ng pamilya. Sapat nang kapalit yun, Claire. Ganun ko siya kamahal."

Wala ng nasabi si Claire at niyakap niya na lang si Anna.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Nakatingin si Ric sa cellphone niya at chineck ang emails ng binuksan niya ang pinto ng opisina niya kaya hindi niya napansin na may ibang tao pala sa loob.

"Ganyan ba ang taong ikakasal? Subsob pa rin sa trabaho?"

Napatingin si Ric sa pinanggalingan ng pamilyar na boses at nahinto siya sa paglalakad dahil sa gulat. Nakaupo sa loob ng opisina niya ang sarili niyang ama na nakatingin lang sa kanya.

"Ganyan ka na ba bumati sa sarilli mong ama, Ric?"

"Pa..ano…anong ginagawa nyo dito?"

"Ano pa edi para umattend ng kasal ng nag-iisa kong anak. Pero I feel bad dahil hindi man lang naisip ng anak ko na gusto kong makita ang araw na iyon."

Hindi inaasahan ito ni Ric. Hindi dapat nalaman ng Papa niya na magpapakasal na siya.

"Ricardo?"

He flinched. Naririnig lang niyang gamitin ng Papa niya ang buo niyang pangalan kapag may nagawa lang itong hindi kaaya-aya.

"Papa, I'm sorry." Lumapit siya sa Papa niya na tumayo naman para yakapin ang isa't isa. "Ayokong mag-alala kayo."

"Mag-alala? Ric, ikakasal ka na! hindi pag-aalala ang nararamdaman ko kundi walang katumbas na kaligayahan. Hindi ko na inakala na makikita kitang itali ang sarili mo sa isang babae."

Hindi alam ni Ric kung ganun pa din ang iisipin ng Papa niya kapag nalaman niyang magpapakasal lang ito dahil may isang bata na nangangailangan ng ama.

"Si Madeline? Sumama siya sa'yo?" tanong niya sa Papa niya. Sana mabaling ang usapan sa flavor of the month ng Papa niya.

"Titingin mo ba isasama ko siya sa ganito kahalagang okasyon? Baka ano pa ang pumasok sa isip nun."

Napangiti lang ng maliit si Ric. Simula nung maghiwalay ang mga magulang niya, nagging allergic na rin ang Papa niya sa seryosong relasyon. Of course, there were other women pero that's just for window dressing and for his sexual needs. Alam ng babae yun kaya hindi na sila nag-eexpect ng higit pa mula kay Arturo Fernandez.

"Pero huwag mo nga ibahin ang usapan, Ric. Kailan mo pa sasabihin na ikakasal ka? Don't you think I have the right to know? I am still your father, you know. Although not always a good one, but still."

"Pa hindi naman sa ganun." Pakiramdam tuloy ni Ric para siyang twelve years old na pinapagalitan ng tatay niya. "Syepmre ikaw ang tatay ko. Don't ever say that you weren't a good one because you were the best and you still are. Pinapayuhan mo pa rin ako at grateful ako dun…"

"Pero?" hinihintay talaga ni Arturo na matapos ang mga magandang speech ni Ric dahil kailangan talaga ng magandang dahilan ng anak niya kung bakit kailangan pa niyang malaman kay Jansen na ikakasal na pala ang sarili niyang anak.

"But the wedding is unexpected. Hindi ko alam na sa pagpunta ko sa Davao ay sa altar pala ang diretso ko. I didn't want to rush you na pumunta dito, Pa. isa pa, pupunta naman kami sa'yo sa honeymoon naming ni Anna."

Umupo ulit si Arturo at napa-isip. Pamilyar ang pangalan.

"Anna. Yung ang pangalan ng papakasalan mo."

"Yes, Pa." hindi nagtanong ang Papa niya pero sinagot niya pa rin ito. "Sa makalawa na ang kasal." Kumunot ang noo ni Ric. "How did you know I was getting married?"

"Si Jansen. Akala niya alam ko na ikakasal ka na kaya nung nag-usap kami sa telepono para sabihing kasal na siya, natanong niya kung kalian ang dating ko dito. I was pathetically speechless in front of a woman or in that case within her earshot. My own son getting married, pero wala man lang ako sa plano."

"Pa, I'm sorry."

"Nah! Waga magsorry. Akala ko lang talaga hindi na ako magkakaapo. I'm glad that you're thinking about having a family."

Natigilan si Ric.

"I know you didn't believe saing this but I don't want you to be like me. I've been a fool dahil maling babae ang minahal ko noon. Though thankful ako dahil binigyan niya ako ng isang mabuting anak, hindi na ako naniniwala na makikilala ko pa ang babaeng magmamahal sa aking, Ric. But I still believe in happy marriages and happy endings." Ngumiti sa kanya ang tatay niya. "I want you to have them. Kahit na hindi ko nabigay sa'yo, I want you to have them with the right woman. Mabuti kang tao, Ric. Hindi ka katulad ng nanay mo. I just hope na kung sunman yang babae na napili mo bilang asawa..mapaligaya ka niya because you deserve it son."

Nakuha pa ring ngumiti ni Ric kahit na ang daming pumasok sa isipan niya dahil sa sinabi ni Arturo. "Yes, Pa. she deserves it, too. And I'm sure you're gonna love her and our son."

XXIV.

Pinagtitimpla ni Anna si Nick ng gatas nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya. Kinuha niya ito habang karga-karga si Nick. Napangiti si Anna pagkakita niya na kay Ric galing ang message.

"Hi. Medyo magaan ang trabaho sa office ngayon. Kamusta ka na diyan? Ayos lang ba kayo ni Nick? Sana di mo na lang pinagday off ang yaya ni Nick para may katulong ka sa pag-aalaga sa kanya. Give Nick a kiss for me okay?"

Abot langit ang ngit ni Anna habang pinapakain si Nick. Concerned si Ric sa kanya…yun lang ang paulit-ulit na pumapasok sa utak ni Anna.

"Concerned sa akin ang Papa mo, Nick." Sinabi niya kay Nick habang nakatingin lang ang anak niya sa kanya at dumdede. "Syempre concerned din siya sa'yo pero concerned din siya sa akin."

Hinintay na muna ni Anna na matapos si Nick bago niya ito ibinaba sa kuna at nagreply kay Ric.

"Sagutin ko lang Papa mo ha?"

"We're okay. Kaya ko naman alagaan mag-isa si Nick. Nagawa ko na rin naman dati. We're okay, Ric. Ikaw? Kumain ka na ban g tanghalian? Huwag ka magpalipas ng gutom. Ayokong mukhang sakitin ang groom ko sa wedding pictures. Ano na lang sasabihin natin kay Nick paglaki niya? Hehehe."

Naglalaro lang sila ni Nick sa kama habang naghihintay ng sagot mula kay Ric. Maya-maya pa'y tumunog ulit ang cellphone ni Anna. Nakahawak lang ng mahigpit si Nick sa hintuturo ni Anna habang nasa isang kamay naman ang cellphone niya at binabasa ang message ni Ric.

"I'm always hungry but not for food. Libre ka ba mamaya? Let's have dinner as a family later?"

Napakagat ng labi si Anna habang nagrereply.

"Sure. Gusto mo huwag na lang tayong lumabas? I can prepare dinner for us. Yung paborito mo."

Tinabi niya ang cellphone niya at pinagtuonan ng pansin si Nick. "Miss mo na Papa mo, no?" hinalikan ni Anna si Nick sa noo. "Ako rin miss ko na rin siya. Pero huwag ka mag-alala, solo natin siya mamaya. Ipagluluto natin siya ng pinakapaborito niyang pagkain. Alam mo ba kung ano yun? Adobong manok!" tumawa lang si Anna habang unti-unting sumasara ang mga mata ni Nick. Tumunog ulit ang phone niya kaya kinuha niya ito agad. Excited sa isasagot ni Ric.

"Sigurado ka ba? Baka naman mahirapan ka niyan? Wala pa naman diyan ang yaya ni Nick. May ipapakilala pala ako sa'yo mamaya. He's excited to meet you."

May gustong makilala si Anna? Nagtaka siya kung sino yun. Nakakunot ang noo niya habang nagrereply.

"May gustong makilala ako? Sino? Okay lang na ipagluto kita. Hindi naman mahirap gawin kasi natutulog din naman palagi si Nick."

Agad namang nakasagot si Nick.

"Biglang dumating ang Papa. Di ba sabi mo noon maganda na makadalo ang pamilya natin sa kasal. Nandito ang Papa ko para dun at excited na siya na makilala ka at ang apo niya. Okay lang sa'yo di ba?"

Tatlong beses na paulit-ulit na binasa ni Anna ang message nay un. Nandito ang Papa ni Ric at gusto niyang makilala si Anna at Nick mamayang abi. Nagulat at nabigla si Anna. Paano kunghindi siya magugustuhan ng tatay ni Ric? Paano kung hindi siya pumayag sa kasal? Papaano kung kukumbinsihin niya si Ric na huwag na lang magpakasal at kunin sa kanya si Nick? Huminga siya ng malalim. "Relax ka lang, Anna. Wag kang mag-isip ng kung anu-ano. Hindi mo pa nakikilala ang Papa ni Ric. At alam mong hindi ka pababayaan ni Ric. Nangako siya." Sinabi niya ng malakas sa sarili niya. Napatingin siya sa natutulog niyang anak at napangiti. "Magiging pamilya tayo, Nick. Magiging pamily tayo ng Papa mo."

Nagreply siya kay Ric.

"Masaya ako nandito ang Papa mo para sa kasal. Pero okay lang bas a kanya? Okay lang sa kanya na magpakasal tayo?" pinindot niya ang send at nilagay sa kuna si Nick. Nilagay niya ang cellphone niya sa bulsa ng pantalon niya at lumabas ng kwarto at iniwang bukas ang pinto. Binuksan niya ang ref at kumuha ng tubig. Umiinom siya ng tumunog ulit ang cellphone niya. Agad niyang kinuha at binasa ang message ni Ric.

"Oo naman. Hindi naman ganun klase ang Papa. He wants to meet her future daughter-in-law. Masaya siya na magpapaksal na ako. At syempre gusto na rin niyang makita si Nick. Sa condo na tayo mag dinner. Kung hindi ka talaga mahihirapan, I'd like you to cook the adobo. Na miss ko na ang luto mo. But the rest, leave everything to me. Susunduin ka ng driver mamaya, okay?"

Kakatapos lang niya basahin ang message ni Ric ng biglang tumawag ito sa kanya.

"Ric?" "Anna? Okay ka lang?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya.

" lang." napakagat siya ng labi.

"Anna, are you scared to meet my father?"

Hindi sumagot si Anna.

"Anna, it's okay. Nag-usap na kami kanina and he was only surprised na may apo na pala siya. May tampo lang sa akin dahil hindi ko daw nasabi agad sa kanya na may apo na pala siya. He's glad I'm getting married, Anna."

"Sigurado ka? Maiintindihan ko naman kung tutol siya…"

"Huwag kang ganyan…hindi nakakatakot si Papa. Promise. Nasa tabi mo lang ako. Everything's gonna be fine."

She sighed silently. "Okay, sinabi mo eh." May tiwala siya kay Ric. Yun ang walang duda.

"It's a good thing you're cooking adobo." Ramdam ni Anna ang ngiti sa boses ni Ric.

"Adobo? Bakit?"

"Kasi paborito din yun ni Papa."

"Ahh…ganun ba? Kailangan ko pa talaga sarapan ang lulutuin ko." ngumiti si Anna at napasandal sa ref.

"Are you sure na kaya mo?"

Tumawa na si Anna. "Ric ano ka ba? Kaya ko nga, promise."

"Sige, si Nick? Pinapahirapan ka ba niya?"

"Hindi naman. Natutulog na nga ngayon. Kita na lang tayo mamaya?"

"Okay..Anna?"

"Ano yun?"

"I..um..take care."

"Ikaw din..take care, Ric."

"Bye." Sinabi ni Ric.

"Bye, Ric." Narinig ni Anna ang click at nadisconnect na ang tawag. "I love you.."

XXV.

Kanina pa palakad-lakad si Anna. Nakabihis na siya at si Nick para sa dinner nila ni Ric kasama ang Papa niya. Ready at nakabalot na rin ang pagkain na niluto ni Anna. Pabalik-balik ang tingin ni Anna sa relo. 6:15 PM. Sabi sa kanya ni Ric susunduin daw siya ng driver niya. Papaano kung nakalimutang sabihin ni Ric sa driver niya? Paano kung late na dumating ang sasakyan at di sila makarating agad at mainip ang Papa ni Ric?

"Ano sa tingin mo, 'nak?" tanong niya kay Nick na parang nakangiti lang na nakatingin lang sa kanya. "Okay. Okay. Paranoid lang ako." Tumingin ulit siya sa relo. 6:20. "Hindi mo naman ako masisisi kung kinakabahan akong makilala ang Lolo mo eh." Sa mga ganitong panahon, Anna wished that Nick was old enough to talk para naman may magsabi din sa kanya na "okay lang yan" o "relax ka muna" o "I love, Mama."

Huminga siya ng malalim. "Kaya mo 'to, Anna. Dinner lang 'to."

Naramdaman na niya ang pangangawit ng mga papa dahil nakasuot siya ng napakataas na heels kaya umupo na muna siya. "Mahirap maging babae." Sinabi niya sa sarili niya. Maya-maya pa ay narinig niya na may kumakatok sa pinto kaya agad niyang binuksan ang pinto. Isang lalaki ng medyo matanda na may dalang bulaklak ang nakatingin at nakangiti sa kanya. Hindi ito ang driver ni Ric.

"Ma'am?"

"Kayo po ba si Ms. Anna?"

"Ako nga."

"Pinabibigay po ni Sir Ric." Inabot niya ang bulaklak kay Anna.

"Hindi ikaw ang driver ni Ric."

"Uh..ako po. Yung driver po niya na kasa-kasama dati temporary lang po yun habang binibisita ko ang pamilya ko. Boy po ang pangalan ko."

"Ahh…ganun ba?" ngumiti sa kanya si Anna bago binaling ang pansin sa bulaklak na inabot sa kanya. May card na nakalagay kaya kinuha niya ito at binasa ang nakasulat. "Something for you in the car. Hope you like it." Walang pangalan na nakasulat pero alam niyang sulat-kamay iyon ni Ric. "Manong, si Nick-"

"Huwag ho kayong mag-alala ma'am. Ako na po bahala."

Dinala ni Anna si Nick habang dinala naman ng driver ang binalot niyang pagkain. Una nilang sinecure si Nick sa baby car seat bago sumunod si Anna sa loob. Nagtaka siya kung anong sorpresa meron si Ric sa kanya. Ang nakasulat sa card nandito raw. Sakto namang nag ring ang phone niya at sinagot naman ito agad ni Anna.

"Anna, nandiyan na ba ang driver?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya.

"Oo nakasakay na kami sa sasakyan. Thank you sa mga bulaklak."

"Sorry hindi ako yung sumundo sa inyo. Sinamahan ko kasi si Papa dito."

"Okay lang. wala namang problema yun."

"Siyanga pala, pakisabi kay Boy na ibigay ang sorpresa ko sa'yo. Sabihin mo sa kanya yung bilin ko sa kanya."

"Ah, Manon." Sinabi niya sa driver, "yung bilin daw ni Ric?"

May kinuha ang driver sa compartment. Isang rectangular box.

"Ric? Sa akin ba 'to?"

"Buksan mo." He urged her.

Binuksan ni Anna ang box at napanganga siya sa ganda ng alahas na nasa loob. A heart-shaped pink diamond necklace. Kahit magtrabaho siya habangbuhay alam niyang hindi niya 'to mababayaran kung bibilhin man 'to.

"You liked it?" tanong ni Ric sa kanya.

"Ric..ang…" hindi niya alam kung paano niya idedescibe ang kwintas. "Uh..um..sigurado kang para sa akin 'to?"

"I'm giving it to my wife. Ikaw yun di ba?"

"Sigurado ka? Ang mahal nito. Hi..hindi ko alam kungmatatanggap ko 'to."

"Of course tatanggapin mo. Hindi ako maka-isip ng ibang babae na babagay na magsuot niyan. Ikaw lang."

"Thank you…" hindi maalis ni Anna ang mga mata niya sa alahas.

"Wear it now, okay?"

"No."

"No?"

"Hindi ko 'to isusuot."

"Anna, huw-"

"Ikaw ang magsusuot sa akin nito. Pagdating ko diyan."

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Nakangiti lang si Ric habang umiinom ng wine kasama ang Papa niya. Hindi niya napansin ang kaba sa mukha ng Papa niya.

"Ric?"

"Yes, Pa?" nakatingin si Ric sa Papa niya na parang baliw na nakangiti ng walang dahilan. Then napansin niya ang mukha ng Papa niya kaya kumunot ang noo niya. "Is something wrong, Pa? are you feeling unwell?"

"Kinakabahan ako. Baka hindi ako magustuhan ni Anna. Baka ayaw sa akin ng apo ko."

"Pa." ngumiti siya sa Papa niya, "hindi ganun si Anna. Sigurado ako na kapag nagkakilala katong dalawa ay magugustuhan niya ang isa't isa. And for Nicholas, he's too you not to like anyone. Especially his grandfather."

Uminom ng wine si Arturo at ngumiti kay Ric. "Sigurado ka?"

"Of course, Pa."

Pinagmasdan niya ang anak niya. Napansin niya na palaging nakangiti na si Ric. Hindi na siya ang Ric na huling bumuisita sa kanya sa Amerika months ago. Baka nga totoo ang sinasabi nila na when you find the right woman nag-iiba at nagbabago ang lalaki. Maybe his son has a chance for happiness with this woman.

"She makes you happy?" tanong niya kay Ric.

Pinag-isipan ni Ric ang tanong ng Papa niya. Honestly, nung first time na naging sila ni Anna, magaan na magaan ang pakiramdam niya. Hindi niya kailangan magpanggap na gusto niya ang company ni Anna dahil even outside the bed, she fascinates him. Kahit na ipagtimpla lang niya ng kape sa umaga si Anna or some little things, masaya na si Anna. He didn't need to be the ric and powerful man everyone sees when he's around her. He could simply be just Ric and it was enough for her.

"Yes, Pa. She…she makes me happy."

"I'm glad. I've never seen you na ganito kasaya. Hindi kita nakitang ngumiti ng ganito kapag pinag-uusapan ang isang babae. Kahit na si-"

"Pa, let's not talk about that. That was four months ago."

"Yes, pero-"

"Nandito na sila." Hindi maalis ni Ric ang mga titig niya kay Anna. Nakatingin siya kay Nick kaya hindi niya nakita ang papalapit niyang fiancé. Off-shoulder dress that flows to her knees. Napangiti si Ric ng makita niya na nagsuot si Anna ng mataas na heels na sapatos.

Pinaghandaan niya talaga ang gabing ito. Habang si Nick ay gising at kinukuha ang atnesyon ng Mama niya, Ric couldn't help but smile and feel…contented. Everything felt right.

_**Is this where he says he's in love?**_


End file.
